Shattered Angel
by NightWolf89
Summary: A helljumper with a scarred past takes a mission to a galaxy far, far away, and gets involved in a whole new war
1. Fallen Angels

Shattered Angel

A/N Alright i have had this one on the back burner for awhile, while i finished my other fic. If you liked my Star Wars bounty hunter fic i hope you like this one. i I don't own Halo, or Star Wars or any other series I may reference in here.

Chapter 1 Fallen Angels

Kylar Azoth, call sign Night Angel, walked down the halls of the UNSC _Manitoba_ toward his helljumper pod bay where his squad was waiting for him. As he entered the pod bay everyone stood up but only four approached him.

"Sup Angel." Said a short red head with thick Irish accent

"Leprechaun these the new guys?" he replied

"Yeah got four new ones, they may be pretty green, got into the ODST's just after the war finished, but at least we have a full squad now." Leprechaun said

"Comrade your thoughts on them." Azoth asked looking at a monster of a man.

"They good as long as they follow orders." Comrade said in a thick Russian accent.

"Kage?" Azoth asked

"Like Leprechaun said they maybe a bit green but everyone needs to be broken in eventually, and we have the rest of the squad to help with that." A man of Asian descent replied in a cold emotionless tone

"Doc?" Azoth asked his final man

"Hey I'm just the doc, I'll just patch them up when they fuck up." A man of native American decent replied

"You know you are more than just the doc." Azoth replied "You have been with us since we were just a fire team."

"Yeah where would we be without our witch doctor?" Leprechaun said jokingly, as he threw his arm around their doc.

"It's medicine man." Doc said looking hard at Leprechaun who just smiled. "But yeah as long as they follow orders we should be good."

"Good" Azoth replied looking at his three team leaders and doc, thinking about how long they had been together, and how they were more of a family than just a squad. Before he could think any further on the matter the PA system in the pod bay kicked on.

" _Attention Night Angel squad we have a priority VIP pick up planet side and you've been tasked with the retrieval mission."_ Came the Captains voice over the inter com system

Azoth walked over to the council and replied, "Roger that sir we'll be ready in a moment."

" _Make it quick."_ The Captain replied

"Alright to your pods." Azoth yelled as half the squad was already in the pods and the others were just grabbing last bits of ammo and getting in.

Everyone stood in their pods on either side of Azoth as he walked down the line.

"For those of you who are new we have a small prayer we like to say before we jump, so listen up." Azoth said " _Abandon all hope_."

" _Ye who enter here_." The squad responded

 _"For here must all distrust be left_." Azoth replied

" _All cowardice be dead_." The squad answered

" _For we shall fall from the heavens_ " Azoth said

 _"Delivering hell upon the land."_ The squad responded

 _"Now let us make our way to the doleful city_." Azoth finished as he got into his pod and all the jump pod doors closed " _For we are already dead_." He said through the com as all the pods launched.

Azoth looked out the windows of his pod wondering why this was still going on. The war had ended a year ago but these covenant rebels still believed in their great journey or something, he couldn't understand the split chins line of thinking. They helped them during the end of the war, hell he fought alongside them on the Ark and the second halo ring, but once it was over and they had just begun to heal, the elites attacked again. Hitting small targets such as small colonies that had either survived the war or were trying to start up again on the abandon planets that hadn't been glassed, those days he had thought were over but here they are again.

Azoth felt his pod break atmo and he saw the ground coming up fast. "Everyone stay tight I don't want us scattered to the winds when we come down." Angel said over his radio just to get a green light from everyone in his HUD.

The moment his pod hit the ground and his doors opened he jumped out with his weapon up ready to engage any enemies, but was not meet by any resistance. He looked around and saw the rest of his squad moving to form a perimeter around their drop zone.

"Alright grab all the ammo from your pods if it doesn't go boom we ain't taking it." Azoth shouted, "This is a quick in and out job."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their extra ammo from the pods and rallied back on him.

After a small hike over burned out terrain the squad came to the fire base that had been surrounded by the enemy.

"Alright Leprechaun you take your team to the west side, Comrade you work the east and Kage take the south and we will converge with those still fighting inside and finish off the ones to the north." Azoth said

"Roger that." He heard from his team leaders

"Alright I'll head out with Leprechaun's team." Azoth said as everyone moved out

Angel along with Leprechaun's team snuck around to the far west side of the fire base behind the enemy troops.

"Alright find a target and engage on my signal." Azoth said as he sighted in with his suppressed SMG "Fire!" he called into his radio and he heard the responding fire from his squad. Once the area had been cleared the squad moved up to the fire base where they were met with the haggard faces of the Marines defending it.

"Move to the north wall and assist them I'll find our VIP." Azoth called out to his squad as they ran off to do as he said. Angel looked over at one of the defenders and asked "where is the C.O.C.?"

"This way follow me." The marine said as he turned and started to limp toward the command center.

"Are you hit Marine?" Azoth asked

"We all are, the least wounded are on the walls but we will defend till the end, but it's a relief to see you guys, we thought we were goners for sure." The Marine said as they reached the command center

Azoth walked into the command center to find it was packed with wounded and an older man in his mid thirties walked up to him.

"Ah good our support is here didn't know if our call got through or not our radios went down just after we sent it out." The man said as he walked up to Azoth "Colonel Dunsparce" he said as he held out his hand

"Sergeant Azoth, call sign Night Angel I'm here to get you out of here sir." Azoth said

"I'm not leaving without my men." Dunsparce replied

"I'll call it in and request medivac for your men." Azoth responded

"Thank you." Dunsparce said as he followed Azoth outside

" _Manitoba_ this is Night Angel come in." Azoth called into his radio

" _Send it Night Angel_." The ship responded

"I have Colonel Dunsparce requesting medivac for his wounded." Azoth reported

 _"Roger stand by."_ The ship responded _"negative your request for medivac is denied. Continue with your mission and bring the Colonel to the ship."_

"I say again we have mass causalities and they need to be evacted." Azoth responded as the Colonel looked at him in shock and brought his hand up asking for the radio. Azoth pointed to his pack and the Colonel reached in and found a back up hand radio and tuned it to the ship.

"This is colonel Dunsparce I have seventy five wounded that are in need of medical attention." Dunsparce replied

 _"Negative it's too hot to send more than one bird for extraction."_ The radio replied

"Put the skipper on the line." Azoth replied

 _"Negative I can't do that."_ The radio replied

"That is an order from a Colonel you stupid fucking fly boy." Dunsparce added.

 _"Roger that stand by."_ The radio replied after a moment of silence then it kicked back up.

"This is Del Rio." Came a gruffer voice.

"Good this is Colonel Dunsparce requesting medivac for my men." Dunsparce replied

" _Negative too hot for a medivac I can only get one bird down there and you have to be on it, I can't risk anymore than that."_ Came Del Rio's voice.

"Damn't I…" Dunsparce began but was cut off by Azoth holding up his hand

"Skipper I'm sending you the feed to my helmet cam." Azoth said

" _Roger I have it why are you sending this to me Sergeant?"_ Del Rio replied. Azoth then looked over at Dunsparce and pulled up his pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Now you will send a medivac for these men or else I will shot him in the head." Azoth said getting a shocked look from Dunsparce. "If you only send one bird I will fill it with wounded and his dead body."

 _"You wouldn't dare."_ Del Rio replied " _You'll fry for this_."

"I don't care cause I ain't leaving till all these wounded are off this rock, and if you don't send those birds I won't have to worry about any court martial." Azoth responded getting a silence from the other end. "And what would higher ups think about you if you can't keep a simple helljump Sergeant from killing a Colonel on your watch you will be black listed and never be in charge of a ship again."

" _Very well I'll send all the extra birds I have to medivac you and the wounded_." Del Rio said " _But the Colonel had better be on that first one_." He said in a pissed off tone.

"See that wasn't so hard." Azoth replied

" _You're going to fry for this Azoth_." Del Rio said

"At least I won't be losing any sleep over it." Azoth replied "oh and maintain call sign integrity."

" _Just don't fuck this up Night Angel._ " Del Rio said in a pissed off tone as the line cut off.

"Thanks Sergeant." Dunsparce said

"Del Rio is a Coward that only thinks of his career and not about his men, how he got a command of combat units I'll never know." Azoth sighed

"Agreed there is no place for that line of thinking when we are at war. Even if higher doesn't want to call it that in the end all that matters is saving as many as we can." Dunsparce replied

"Damn for an officer you ain't half bad." Azoth chuckled as he heard the sound of pelicans coming in. they both looked up to see the five pelicans coming down.

"There's our ride." Angel said as he looked at the Colonel "get your men ready for evac."

"Thank you." Dunsparce said as he turned but stopped looking back at Angel "You weren't really going to shoot me right? That was just a bluff" Azoth just gave him a blank stare then turned and jogged over to the landing zone.

Once the pelicans landed they immediately began loading the wounded into the pelicans. Azoth's squad moved to the landing zone as they watched the wounded being loaded

"Your squad saved us today there is no way we can repay you for this." Dunsparce said

"Alright just make sure you are on that first bird." Azoth replied.

"Hehe yeah I got it." Dunsparce replied with a chuckle as a marine ran up to them.

"Sir we have loaded all the wounded and everything is full up we have people sitting on other peoples laps." The marine said

"Well you know the old saying 'can all ways fit one more.'" Dunsparce said with a smirk as Azoth got a sense of realization.

"Sir get on the bird and get out of here." Azoth said as Dunsparce realized what Azoth already knew. There wasn't room for them.

"What? No you have to come with." Dunsparce said

"You heard him no room if we over load the birds they won't be able to take off. We'll take the second wave." Azoth said

"No he almost didn't send these ones. He won't send a second." Dunsparce said

"Our mission was to get you out of here now get out." Azoth said

"No I won't leave till you do, so I won't go." Dunsparce said

"Very well" Azoth said as he pulled out his pistol and shot the Colonel in the leg. "Corpsmen!" He yelled as one of his helljumpers ran up and began to patch up the wound. "Guess that answers your earlier question."

"How does it look Doc?" Azoth asked

"Clean through and through, nothing major hit." Doc said "But he needs to get out of here if he wants to keep it."

"Well you heard the doc sir you're getting out of here." Azoth said

"Damnt Angel." he cringed through his teeth, and was carried to the pelican. As he was set down he grabbed Azoth's armor and pulled him close and said "I swear I will get you out of here."

"As you like to say sir you know the old saying 'Spartans never die ODST's know they ain't coming back but go anyway.'" He said as he pulled away and the bay door of the pelican as it closed.

The squad kneeled and watched as the pelicans took off. "Get to work we need to fortify this place if by some miracle Del Rio sends an evac bird." Azoth said as everyone but his team leaders and Doc ran off to fortify the defenses.

"You know as well as we do that coward won't send anything." Leprechaun said accusingly

"I know he will bug out the moment those birds get on board." Azoth said "sorry but it looks like this our last fight."

"Why are you sorry?" Leprechaun asked "If it wasn't for you we would probably never had made it through the war."

"Yes, you took a group of guys who would never follow anyone and made us into a fire team that is feared and respected throughout the UNSC." Kage said

"It has been an honor to fight alongside my comrades and I have no regrets about dying alongside you as comrades." Comrade said

"We will follow you into the abyss Azoth without question." Doc says

"As you say in every one of our drops we are already dead." Leprechaun says, "The reaper has just decided to collect his dues."

"Thanks guys." Azoth says "Now let's take as many of these split chins bastards with us as possible."

"That's the Angel we know." Leprechaun called out "Let's do this" he yelled out as everyone ran toward their teams to set up defenses.

"May the Night Angels give us strength." Azoth said to himself as he went to help the squad as he looked up and saw the ship jump into slip space. He then looked at the horizon and saw two covenant cruisers heading toward them.

* * *

A week had passed and the only ones left from the squad where Night Angel, Leprechaun, Comrade, Kage, and Doc. They held off wave after wave of enemy, everything that was thrown at them was cut down. Now it was only his original team that remained. Azoth looked from each of the members as he remembered everything they had been through.

"Well guess this is it boys. Looks like only the originals are left standing." Leprechaun said with a chuckle looking at the gate of the fire base burn red from the heat of the plasma being fired on it.

"Well then it's been an honor fighting alongside you all." Kage said as he shouldered an assault rifle.

"Yes comrades make them remember why they didn't kill us in the war." Comrade said

"Alright may the Night Angels guide us through to the next life as they did this one, and let the reaper collect his dues." Azoth said

"Ah flundi eni, ohr vidi, gal ah un vere yulsi" Leprechaun began to sing

"hehe." Azoth chuckled as he started along as well "Ni vik ni, an hine veni, vie fadi ni ee, troni" he sang along with a smile under his helmet

"Ah flundi eni, ohr vidi, gal ah un vere yulsi. Ni vik ni, an hine veni, vie fadi ni ee, troni. Blide oh vline ranun, yunagwei, bore dile vey gore du ni" everyone started along in sync and grew louder as the doors burst open with a flood of grunts that were quickly mowed down while the team sang.

The fight lasted an hour, them never giving an inch till a fuel rod got a lucky hit and killed Comrade, then a needler hit Doc. Just as they began to fall back an elite charged and stabbed Kage in the chest only to be blasted away by Leprechauns shotgun. Then a plasma grenade landed on his chest and he exploded into a ball of blue flame throwing Night Angel across the court yard knocking him on conscious.

Everything was black all he knew was he was being dragged. As he opened his eyes Night Angel saw an Elite on either side of him dragging him by his arms. Once they stopped he was brought up to his knees in front of an elite wearing golden armor.

"When they said a single fire base was holding off an entire army I didn't believe them. Then I was told it was only a squad in that base, I called them mad." The Elite said "But when we claimed this base and they confirmed it was only a squad and there was a single survivor I had to come and see for myself." He said as he turned to face him "From those markings on your helmet you're their leader correct." He asked pointing to the Sergeant chevrons on the chin of his helmet.

"Kiss my ass split chin bastard." Azoth spat barely holding onto his consciousness

"I came to congratulate you on a battle well fought I didn't think you humans had it in you to fight with such pride and honor." The Elite said as he pulled off the helmet "I thought only the demons could hold up against us. But never you…" the Elite began

"Night Angels." Azoth cut him off "We are the Night Angels and I may be the last but the Night Angels are immortal." He said as explosions rocked the outside of the base getting the Elite to look around in confusion, He then saw a single UNSC ship in orbit and short sword bombers flying in formation around the base then an entire fleet coming out of slip space.

"Get to your positions tell the ships to engage." The golden Elite yelled but as he said it his ships were struck by multiple MAC rounds and they exploded into a ball of blue flames.

Azoth just looked up and smiled at the destruction around him. Just then he heard the familiar sound of sparrow hawks and hornets. He looked up and saw the hovering gunships come in low and fast and begin hitting everything in sight. Just then he saw a pelican land and drop off a load of marines and a Spartan.

"Demon!" yelled the Elite as he drew his sword and began to charge at him but Night Angel saw this. With all his strength he pulled out the knife they disregarded in his capture and jumped on the Elites back stabbing him in the throat letting his blood spray everywhere and he fell to the ground.

The other elites saw their leader fall and the Night Angel rise he then turned toward them and said "The Night Angels are immortal."

Once they heard that the Elites began to fall back as the Marines and the Spartan moved up to him and he could no longer hold on to his consciousness and everything went black as he fell to the ground the last thing he remembered was the face of Dunsparce shaking him saying "Stay with us I told you I'd come back for you." as everything faded to black

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N**

Alright if you've read the Night Angel series you'll catch I've used some names and terms from them. this will not be a Night Angel cross over I am merely using these names and terms cause I think they sound good in this concept. So I may use some other names because I like them. also just had to squeeze the song from the trailer in there. So I don't own anything from the Night Angel series either. And if you're confused by the language change during the attack it is the song from the live action trailer _we are ODST_.


	2. A New Mission

**CHAPTER 2 A NEW MISSION A NEW HOPE**

Azoth sat straight up gasping for breath and in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw he was in a small room with a bed a small desk, spare weapons, and armor parts lying around. He shook his head a bit thinking 'It's been over two years and I'm still having nightmares. I've never had them about the war. I've seen hundreds die, planets glassed and even the flood and only the flood gave me nightmares and that was only for a few months. But this, this has never gone away. I should have died down there… with them.' as he was thinking about this an AI appeared on his desk

" _Are you alright Spartan Azoth? Your vitals spiked there for a moment."_ The AI said

"Yes Kathy I'm fine just a bad dream." Azoth told the AI whose avatar was of a woman in her mid thirties that was dressed like a lady of the eighteen hundreds.

 _"Was it about the war? Or was it about that day?..._ _I could schedule a session with the ships psychiatrist?_ " Kathy said

"No I don't want to listen to him be all… whatever the hell it is he is. These demons are my own and I will deal with them on my own." Azoth said

 _"Very well your transfer briefing will be at fourteen hundred."_ Kathy replied

"Thanks for the reminder Kathy now I just want to get some sleep." Azoth replied as he lay back down and turned away from the glowing AI as it faded away.

He laid there thinking of the past two years without his squad, the guys he fought through the war with the closest thing to family he's had since before he wanted to remember. After he had been rescued from that planet he was put into the Spartan four program right away. There he excelled at everything put in front of him. He was given a commission and became an officer upon graduation. He graduated top of his class and was going to be given command of all Spartan units on the _Infinity_.

That was until he found out who was in command of it. Once he found out Del Rio was given command of the ship he almost killed him on sight. He refused the position if he had to serve under the man calling him a coward.

He was reprimanded and given a position on a long range prowler ship doing recon missions into the most dangerous areas behind enemy lines. He knew Del Rio had a hand in it to try and make him disappear in some suicide mission. It wasn't the first time he was given these missions because a higher up didn't like him. His entire career was made up of those since he had no problem calling out an officer for stupid orders. But as always he came back and his only response was "when's the next mission?" but today he was given new orders to a ship he hadn't heard of or the mission he was supposed to be doing. This passed through his head as he drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later when he woke up we threw on his gear, unlike most Spartans he had his old ODST armor converted over to the MJOLNIR system, and headed toward the captain's office.

Azoth knocked and heard the Captain reply with "come in" as he walked in he noticed the Captain sitting in his chair along with another person standing next to the desk.

"Commander Azoth reporting as ordered." Azoth said as he snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease." The Captain said "Well it pains me to lose you but you have been reassigned to a new mission."

"And what is that mission sir?" Azoth asked

"That is privileged information." The man standing next to the desk said as Azoth looked at him. "Good to see you again Night Angel." He said stretching out his hand.

"You as well General Dunsparce." Azoth said as he shook his hand

"Ah so you know the General then Night Angel?" The Captain asked "I thought I found it odd a General coming to pick up a single Spartan.

"Yeah this bastard right here is the reason I have a limp." Dunsparce said with a chuckle "Son of a bitch shot me in the damn leg." He finished with a smirk only to get a confused look from the Captain

"Only because you wouldn't have gotten on that damn bird if I hadn't." Azoth replied

"And I swore I would come back for you, only wish it was sooner and maybe I could have saved more of you." Dunsparce said with a tinge of guilt.

"Don't worry about it sir, it wasn't your fault, you did everything you could." Azoth said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Right thanks." Dunsparce said with a sigh "Alright then everything is in order and he is officially mine right Captain?" he asked looking over at the Captain.

"Yes everything is in order he is now yours." The Captain said

"Good you have everything Night Angel?" Dunsparce asked

"Just need to grab a few things from the room." He replied as he turned down a hall way followed by Dunsparce.

Once they reached the room the door slide open to reveal an empty room with a suppressed SMG and a stockless shotgun on the weapons rake. Azoth walked over to them and put the shotgun in a sheath on his back and then picked up the SMG and magnetically attached it to the back of his armor. Once he had grabbed the two items and a sea bag he turned to Dunsparce and said "ok now I'm ready."

The pair walked toward the hanger in silence to board the pelican that was waiting for them. Once the pilot saw them walking toward her bird she snapped a salute and ran up to the cockpit. Once they were aboard the pilot sealed the hatch and took off into space.

"So then sir what is the situation?" Azoth asked

"I'll give a full briefing once we get on the ship, but basically a recon mission." Dunsparce replied

"Got to be more to it than that, if you came all this way to just come and get me. Only reason I'm picked is for suicide missions." Azoth replied

"Well that is where it gets complicated." Dunsparce replies

"How so?" Azoth asks

"Well ever since the end of the war we have been trying to expand and establish new colonies, get back up to where we were before the covenant attack." Dunsparce replied

"And we can't do that because most of the planets we had where glassed and uninhabitable now." Azoth replied

"Exactly" Dunsparce confirmed "but we have found a new system, with a bunch of opportunity."

"And you want me to go in and check it out, and since this is a completely new place I'm going in blind right?" Azoth replied

"We have some data but it's very little, so yeah pretty much." Dunsparce replied

"How much intel we have on this place?" Azoth asked

"I'll get to that once we get to the ship." Dunsparce replied

"Alright keep your secrets." Azoth replied as he felt the pelican dock on the ship

Once they had finished docking Dunsparce got up and walked out of the ship followed by Azoth.

Azoth looked around as they made their way to the briefing room not recognizing the ships layout.

"Sir what kind of ship is this? I don't recognize the layout." Azoth asked

"It's a new stealth frigate, built for long range recon missions." Dunsparce replied as they came to the briefing room. Once they entered he saw a few naval officers and a man in ODST armor without a helmet.

"Ah good everyone is here." Dunsparce said as he took his spot at the head of the tactical table and Azoth walked over to the other ODST and removed his helmet as well "As most of you know we are going on a deep recon mission, in search of new planets to colonize." Dunsparce explained as a star map of the galaxy appeared "however there is a slight twist." He said getting everyone to give him look at him sternly and the two ODST's to cringe. "I'll turn it over to Commander Grey to continue." He said as a woman in her early-thirties with shoulder length brown hair walked up.

"I am Commander Grey of ONI." She said getting a groan out of the two helljumpers "While studying the third halo ring me and my team discovered a plan set up by the forerunners to inhabit another galaxy." She explained gesturing to the small group of people behind her while getting everyone's attention. "From what we deciphered it was an alternate escape route but took too long to transport their entire society before the flood overwhelmed them." she explained as everyone was hanging on to every one of her words "While conducting our research we found coordinates to this galaxy and a possible planet to begin colonization on." She said as she stepped away to allow Dunsparce to step up.

"That is where we come in." Dunsparce said as a map of the new galaxy appeared "I will be in command of ground forces while planet side, what little we have any way. Captain Jager here will be in command of everything space side while on this OP." he said as a man in his mid-thirties with white hair walked up next to him. "We have plotted out a few possible locations to begin colonization on. We are to go and investigate them." He said as a planet appeared on the table "first is P8235. This is where you come in Major Sunfield." he said looking over at the two helljumpers.

"My battalion will not let you down sir." Sunfield said

"I'm just itching for another drop sir." Azoth said

"Good because you will be doing long range solo recon while the rest of us establish a fire base and begin research to see if it is suitable for a colony. If not we will move on." Dunsparce replied

"Wait you're going to be doing this recon alone?" Sunfield asked

"I work better alone." Azoth replied

"Allow me to offer one of my squads to assist you." Sunfield offered

"He will be fine alone." Dunsparce replied getting a look of confusion from Sunfield "I forgot his introduction, didn't I? Let me introduce Spartan Commander Azoth or better known as the Night Angel." Dunsparce said as Sunfield got a look of shock on his face.

"As in _the_ Night Angel?" Sunfield asked

"Yes the same one that pulled me and what was left of my battalion off of Tekken prime." Dunsparce replied getting a shocked look from some of the veterans at the meeting.

"I don't understand, is that a big deal?" Grey asked

"As you are research and not combat I'll let that slide" Sunfield replied "The Night Angel squad had one of the highest kill counts during the war they have taken out more covenant forces then some companies, then there was Tekken." He stopped looking over at the General`

"I was a Colonel back then and my entire battalion was nearly wiped out we called for evac and got an ODST squad sent in. however their job was to only get me out not what was left of my unit." Dunpsarce said with a sigh "When the captain of the ship refused to send medivac the squad leader threatened to fill the one evac bird with the most critical and my dead body." He said looking over at Azoth "and since that would look bad on his record he sent the rest of the medivac. But when they realized there wasn't enough room for them the ODST squad stayed behind so the wounded could get out. I was going to stay with them but this son of a bitch shot me in the leg." He said raising a hand to Azoth "but instead of sending another evac bird the captain of the ship bugged out. It took a week to get back there with reinforcements by that time Azoth here was the only one left alive, surrounded by dead covies."

"That was a long time ago." Azoth replied

"Right." Dunsparce replied "he is now the Spartan we have for this mission."

"Then why isn't he wearing the standard power armor?" Grey asked "it looks like you took bits and pieces of older armor and slapped it together."

"This armor got me through the war and will get me through whatever else I'm supposed to get through if it's my time then it's just my time." Azoth replied "Even though I should have been dead a long time ago." He says under his breath where no one can hear him.

"So once we get there and establish forward observation posts we wait for the fleet to get there, any questions?" Dunsparce asked

"What if we run into any indigenous species or alliances like the covenant?" Azoth asked

"We observe do not engage unless you have no other choice." Dunsparce replied "If that is all, dismissed" he said as everyone began to walk out of the briefing room "Angel" Dunsparce called out before he walked out of the briefing room.

"Yes sir." Azoth replied as he stopped.

"You need to head over to the armory for some new gear that we are field testing" Dunsparce replied

"A mission with so many questions and ways things go wrong and they tell us to use new shit we aren't confident in yet." Azoth said sarcastically "yeah this is going even better than I could of thought."

"Just get down there it's not as bad as you may think." Dunsparce replied as Azoth walked out the door.

"Hey Night Angel." Came Sunfield's voice.

"Yes?" Azoth replied as the ODST major walked up to him

"It is an honor to meet you." he said holding out his hand and Azoth took it "I had heard about your squads actions on delta Halo as well as on the Ark. Spartan or not you will always be an ODST in my book, so if you need anything just ask myself or any of my men."

"Thank you sir." Azoth replied "and I will always be an ODST." He finishes as he begins to walk to the armory. After a while he finally made it to the armory, and pounded on the hatch.

"Who is it?" a voice came over the intercom next to the door.

"Spartan Azoth here to get my equipment." Azoth replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh right the general told me you would be coming." The voice said as the door buzzed and opened revealing a scrawny marine in boots and uts (cargo pants, boots, and tee shirt) "come on in." he said as he walked back in to the armory.

Azoth followed and saw the stuff on the table.

"Alright then better start off with your new gear. First turn over all of your ammo." The armorer replied

"Why?" Azoth asked defensively not like being without a loaded weapon

"To give you the new stuff we are using." The armorer replied.

"Which is?" Azoth replied

"Ingenious idea thought up by some spooks up top." The armorer replied with a chuckle as he pulled out a box of ammo.

"Normally when I hear some spook up top has an 'ingenious idea' I'm headed into a shit storm." Azoth replied getting agitated.

"Oh no this is a good one." He replied pulling out a round and showing it to him. It looked like a normal round however it was purplish blue at the tip.

"What's so special about it?" Azoth asked

"You see it has a plasma coating." He replied with a smirk and chuckle "you load and fire it from any standard weapon that takes that caliber and once it leaves the barrel the plasma ignites and you have a plasma round fired instead of a piece of lead."

"And what if it ignites before it leaves the barrel or over heats in the chamber and cooks off destroying the weapon then you're caught in a shit storm with no weapon" Azoth replied "or what about stealth I fire off a plasma round out of my suppressed pistol or SMG I give away my position once it is fired. Kind of defeats the purpose of having a suppressed weapon"

"Well these are the prototypes, but they have been heavily tested and it's the only ammo we have been given." The armorer replied

"Alright I'll take them but I'm keeping my old stuff as backup in case I don't like them, or for when I want to be ricky ticky." Azoth replied as he grabbed the ammo along with some extra mags and put it into a box he had grabbed "anything else?"

"Yes a new arm guards with some special attachments." The armorer said with glee. "right arm has a built in flame thrower, and left has a energy shield, similar to the jackels but a rectangle instead of a circle, give you a bit more coverage." He said as he handed it to him.

"I will admit this is pretty cool." Azoth said as he took the thing and the armorer began to attach it to his forearms.

"It fires a ten foot flame and takes these fuel cells." The armorer said as he handed him a box of fuel cells. Azoth then pointed it at the door and ignited it sending out a quick flame.

"The hell are you doing?!" the armorer yelled franticly

"Testing it out make sure it worked." Azoth replied looking it over on his arm "yeah this would have been real handy against the flood." He said as he activated the shield to see how much coverage he had, it went to his forehead to just below his knees.

"Wait you fought against the flood?" the armorer asked in shock.

"Yeah not a memory I like to think about." Azoth replied not leaving any room for debate.

"Right, well one final piece of equipment for you." the armorer replied as he walked over and grabbed rectangular object off the table and handed it to him one.

"What is this?" Azoth asked

"Probably one of the coolest pieces of equipment I've ever seen." The armorer replied with a smile "just press the button on the side next to your thumb."

Azoth did as he was told and a white plasma blade erupted from the end in the shape of a straight bladed katana.

"Seriously a fucking plasma sword?" Azoth asked in disbelief

"Yeah and it doesn't even need any external recharge either. They took the power system from the Spartan shields and combined it with the elites plasma swords so it may need to power down for a recharge but that is it." The armorer said with excitement. "I just hope you know how to use it, or it's pretty pointless."

"I had a friend who knew all about swords and other hand weapons I had him teach me everything he could and swords were my best thing from that." Azoth replied as he swung the blades around a bit "what can they cut through?"

"Just about anything." The armorer said as he pulled out a slab of metal. "This is an armor plate off of a scorpion." He said as he stood it up "go ahead try it out."

Azoth swung the blades across the piece of metal and it cut through like a knife through butter.

"See pretty sick huh?" the armorer replied "and if there isn't pressure on the hilt for more than half a second or something, it will shut off. A safety measure so you don't drop it on the floor and it cuts through a ship's hull."

"Yeah this is pretty sick I'll admit." Azoth says as he turned it off "I will have to get used to the light weight, very different then swinging around a practice sword. Where there any pouches or holders for it?"

"Right here." The armorer replied as he handed him a black pouch. Once Azoth had everything he then walked out of the armory and headed toward his bunk and began to set up his gear and load up the new ammo he had been given. Once he was finished with that he left his armor in his room and proceeded to walk to the training room in boots and uts and his black ODST shirt along with the new plasma sword he had been given. Once he reached the training room he began to go through the basic sword forms Kage had shown him years ago. He spent the next couple hours in there going through everything his friend had taught him working his way up to the advanced techniques.

After three hours of practicing with his new plasma sword he stops and deactivates it and says, "you know it's not polite to stare."

At this a woman in her early to mid-twenties maybe a year younger than him with blonde hair going down to her mid back stepped out from around the corner. "Kyler is that really you?" she asked

"What do you want Lieutenant?" Azoth asked not turning to face her but just walked over pulling off his sweaty shirt and grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

"It is you." She said not believing it. "We thought you were dead." She said

"And why would you care?" He asked still not looking at her

"What are you talking about, why would I care?" She nearly yelled in disbelief "We grew up together my dad took you in after we escaped Tollon, then at the academy you just vanished one night and when I asked about you they said you ran off and enlisted, even though you were only fifteen." She fume.

"They had dropped the enlistment age due to the needs of the corps." Azoth replied "And since the recruiter I found was friends with the Commandant of the academy he was able to pull some strings and get me a transfer."

"You could of called, could of written I didn't even know how to get into contact with you to know if you were even alive!" She shot at him nearly in tears

"Quit your blubbering you're an officer for god sakes." Azoth said annoyed finally turning around and she saw the scars across his body and the few small ones on his face but a larger one running from the inside of his right eye going down the side of his nose then cutting across the cheek and then down his neck.

"But why, why didn't you at least write me and tell me you were ok, we were family." She said

"And I found a new family." He said as he got a distant look on his face filled with pain. He shook his head and continued "and they were wiped out, you were at the briefing and heard what the General said about what happened on Tekken. That was my family and I should have died with them but I didn't. Now move along Lieutenant and go back to your ONI lab."

"Not until you call me by my name." she demanded "I know you have to be in there somewhere the person I grew up with."

"The person you're looking for died years ago all that is left is the Night Angel." Azoth replied

"You may have buried it but I know you're still in there Kyler just like I know you're the one who saved me and those others from the academy when the covenant attacked." She said getting him to stop in his tracks.

"How long have you known?" he asked

"Since the General said your name and call sign, and I remembered when you saved us the guys on the ship simply called you guys the Night Angel squad, and your team called you Night Angel." She replied

"Surprised you remember that, it was a long time ago." Azoth sighed as he pushed past her.

"When someone save's your life you tend to remember." She said softening up her tone.

"Like I said the one you're looking for is gone." Azoth replied "So do yourself a favor Chelsea and forget about him." He finished as he walked down the halls back to his room.

* * *

A few days later Azoth was walking into the cryo section the ship in the ODST area.

"Hey Night Angel." Came Sunfields voice. Once he said this everybody turned to see him walk in "what you doing here thought you were supposed to be up with the command and what not." Sunfield asked

"You kidding if I'm gonna be frozen with anybody it will be my own kind." Azoth says with a smirk as he finds an empty pod.

"What you talking about your own kind you're the only Spartan on this ship." One of the younger looking ODST's said to him. But once he said that Azoth didn't need to do anything because five other ODST's were already on the younger one.

"The hell you say to him?" one of them asked getting the younger one to shrink back.

"Do you have any idea who this mother fucker is?" another asked as he shrank back further.

"This guy is the goddamn Night Angel!" The third one yelled as a look of realization came over the younger ones face "he has killed more fucking covies than you have ever seen, hell more than you will ever see in a life time, all before you even thought about joining the fight."

"Oh calm down guys I'm just looking for a place to freeze other than around higher ups and we can just hold off on this till after the chill when he is nice and sore already." Azoth said with a chuckle and evil grin getting the younger one to get a look of fear as he walked over to the Major.

"You know I can't allow you to do anything to him right?" Sunfield asked

"Yeah but the look on his face was well worth it." Azoth said as he began to take of his gear and put it into the locker next to the cryo tube.

"Yeah I bet." Sunfield laughed as he got into his cryo tube.

"See you in the morning." Azoth said as he finished taking off his equipment and got into his own tube.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. A New Fight

**CHAPTER 3 A NEW FIGHT**

Azoth's cryo pod opened and he stumbled out of it and bent over. "Damn been awhile since I've felt like this after a freeze." He said as he stood up and walked over to his locker and looked to see the rest of the pods opening and the ODST's stumbling out of them.

" _It is expected after such a long cryo sleep."_ Came the ships AI.

"And how long have we been under….?" Azoth asked pausing not remembering the AI's name.

 _"Two years."_ Replied the voice. _"and my name is Seras."_

"Really? Two years?" Azoth asked in shock "that is the longest I've ever been under."

" _Yes it was a very long trip."_ Seras replied " _now the captain is already on the bridge waiting for you, he wants you up there for when we exit slip space"_

"Alright tell him I'll be up in a minute." Azoth said as he finished putting on the last of his gear and grabbed his SMG.

Azoth walked on to the bridge of the ship where he saw the Captain and the General looking over the maps they had. The General looked up and saw Azoth walk in. "Ah Night Angel good to see you awake."

"Good to be awake still getting the kinks out from that nap." Azoth replied with a stretch.

"Haha yeah I know what you mean." Dunsparce said with a laugh stretching out his leg.

"Hey if you had gotten on that bird I wouldn't of had to shoot you." Azoth said making both of them smirk as the captain walked up to them.

"General we are about to exit slip space." Captain Jager said interrupting their chat.

"Good." Dunsparce said "And I can sense the tension in your voice." He added getting a shocked look from the captain "I know you don't like answering to someone else on your own ship." He said getting the captain to nod "Once we find a good base of operation ground side I won't be in your way any longer."

"Honestly out of all the marine officers above me that I've worked with you've been the easiest to get along with. You seem to understand that a captain's ship is his home and he doesn't like taking orders on it." Jager said with a smirk and relaxing his stance a bit.

"Captain exiting slip space in ten sir." One of the navigators called out "six, five, four, three, two, one" just then they exited slip space to the scene of a massive space battle.

"Shit general quarters all hands to battle stations!" Jager yelled "Get us dark now!" he yelled as they activated their stealth capabilities. Once they were dark they moved away from the battle.

"Well at least we found out there is intelligent life here before they found out we are here." Azoth said looking at the triangular ship going side to side with the half oval shaped ship both opening up on each other with plasma fire.

"What do you mean Night Angel?" Jager asked

"With the covenant we had no idea they were around till it was too late and we were at war." Azoth said "and bonus these guys seem to be at war with each other so they won't pay us too much mind." He added with a smirk

"Pretty good." Jager said "You will make a good general someday."

"No give me a squad and send me into hell." Azoth replied as he watched the triangle shaped ship explode at the engines and begin to fall to the planet below. "So if I get promoted beyond this put a bullet in me." He said pointing at the General as he began to walk away from the screen

"Just in the leg, to pay you back for the one you put in me." Dunsparce replied

"Where do you think you're going?" Jager called out as Azoth walked to the door

"Down there to the crash site of the ship see what we are up against." Azoth said

"Give it a bit and we can get a squad to help you." Jager said as patted an officer on the shoulder and pointed to something on their screen.

"No it will be easier to move around with just me." Azoth said

"Hold up a sec." Dunsparce said as he walked up to him holding up a small electronic chip

"What's this?" Azoth asked

"It's an AI specially created for this mission" Dunsparce said as he handed it to him "It has all the knowledge that we have on the forerunners."

"And why are you giving it to me?" Azoth asked

"Because you are supposed to be our long range recon and may run into something and may need it." Dunsparce said

"alright." Azoth said as he walked out the door and it closed

Azoth entered the drop pod bay and put the chip into his helmet as he got into a pod.

" _Alright we are directly over the crash site."_ Came the captains voice over the radio

"Alright dropping." Azoth said

" _Well what do we have here?"_ came a new male voice

"So you're my new AI huh." Azoth replied

 _"AI seral number Delta 58996324, you may call me Durzo Commander Azoth"_ Durzo replied

"And you can call me Night Angel." Azoth replied back as he felt his pod disengage from the ship and begin to fall

'Abandon all hope ye who enter here, for here must all distrust be left, all cowardice be dead, for we shall fall from the heavens, delivering hell upon the land, now let us make our way to the doleful city, for we are already dead' Azoth said to himself as he broke through the atmosphere soon he felt the drag shoot engage then the thrusters and finally the impact of the ground. His door blew away and he jumped out with his SMG up and scanned the area, he saw the wreckage of the ship not too far off in the distance and started making his way over to it.

After a quick jog over to the ships wreckage Azoth called the ship. "Sir I've reached the downed ship."

" _Alright watch yourself in there."_ Came the captains voice

"Always do." Azoth said as he moved into the ship. He moved up the halls slowly clearing as he went. He moved to what looked like an armory and saw rows of blasters. "Sir I've found what looks like an armory." He said as he picked up one of the blasters.

" _Alright take what you can."_ The captain said as Azoth put one of the blaster rifles and pistol in his pack.

Azoth moved further down the hall when he came across something that shocked him.

"Ah sir you may want to link to my helmet cam." Azoth said as he activated his camera

" _What is it Night Angel?"_ the captain asked as the image of humanoid bodies in white armor were strewed across the floor. " _The hell?"_ came the Captain's voice as Azoth walked over to one of the bodies and pulled off the helmet to reveal a human face.

"Sir the hell am I looking at?" Azoth asked that was when he heard a female voice over the radio.

" _Night Angel this is Commander Grey."_ Came Gray's voice. " _From our findings humans where at war with the Forerunners before the flood infection, they may have followed them here."_

"Alright. Let's just hope the flood didn't follow as well." Azoth said as he got up and worked his way to the bridge. "I've made it to the bridge." Azoth said as he opened the door, and saw more bodies scattered across the floor. Just then he heard a moan from the corner. He then turned and saw a man in what looked like robes with bits of armor. "Sir I've found a survivor." He said as he dug the man out of the debris. He pulled away the debris and saw a man with brown hair and a short beard. The man let out a groan as his eyes flickered open and closed. "Don't worry man I'll get you out of here." He said as he finished pulling him out.

" _Damn't Spartan we are here to observe not interact."_ Came Grey's voice over the radio.

"Sorry I will not leave him here." Azoth said in anger.

" _Damn't that is an order!"_ Grey yelled

"You should ask Dunsparce about how well I take orders to leave someone behind?" Azoth said as he saw three blips on his motion sensor. "I'm going to have to get back to you." He said as something called out to him

" _Aldo."_ Came a robotic voice. " _Nalgo gadi jedi"_ Azoth heard as he stood up and turned his head to see three brownish tan robots standing behind him. " _Nalgo gadi jedi"_ the robot said pointing a blaster at his back. In a flash Azoth swung around firing three bursts from his SMG with the new plasma rounds putting them down in the blink of an eye.

Azoth walked up to look at his handy work. "Damn these new rounds seem to get the job done." He then radioed the ship "Sir we have some sort of robots here."

" _Let me guess you destroyed them?"_ came Dunsparce's voice over the radio.

"But of course" Azoth replied as he heard cursing in the back ground of the radio. "And this new ammo does a decent job"

" _Well good to hear just get out of there you have a lot of movement coming your way."_ Jager said

"Roger that." He said as he turned back to the man and picked him up and threw him over his shoulders and headed out of the ship. Once he got back to the exit he looked out and saw a massive amount of droids headed his way. "Ah I may need that pick up on spot, that is a lot of tin heads." He called over the radio

" _Negative it is too hot they have air superiority and we can't risk them finding us_." Jager said " _I'm sorry."_

"It's alright." Azoth replied "At least this time I got an apology."

" _No I'm not leaving you behind again!"_ Dunsparce yelled over the radio " _I'm sending a jump squad down to help get you out."_

"You know that would be a suicide mission." Azoth replied "I won't have another squad's blood on my hands." 'not again.' He said to himself

" _Damn't I can't just do nothing like last time."_ Dunsparce said _"I'm sending you a resupply."_

"Alright then get out of here you need to complete the mission it is more important than me." Azoth said as he looked and saw a large pod falling through the sky. After a short time the burning pod landed just outside the ship where Azoth was standing.

Azoth looked to the sky and for the second time he was left to die out numbered and alone. He then began to gather the weapons and ammo from the pod and staged the weapons where he wanted them and set claymores behind him so they couldn't get behind him from within the ship.

" _Well this is just great my first day and I'm going to be destroyed."_ Came Durzo's voice

"Well sorry to disappoint but this is how combat is some days you win others you're faced with insurmountable odds." Azoth said with a smirk as he set up a heavy machine gun behind some cover and got behind it.

" _Well with your reputation I should have anticipated this_." Durzo replies " _You have a history of going into suicidal situations."_

"Well what can I say I like a challenge." Azoth said as the droids got within range and he open fired on them while they returned fire.

The fight lasted for a good while and Azoth had run out of ammo for his heavy machine gun and had switched to his SAW. "Damn't they don't even try to use cover they just march in a straight line." He said out loud

 _"Their tactics seem to be to overwhelm their enemy with sheer numbers."_ Durzo offered

"Just like the goddamn grunts in the covenant, and it is working I'm almost out of ammo." Azoth said as he reloaded his weapon and heard a groan from his side and looked over to see the man he had pulled out of the wreckage begin to stir.

The man looked around in confusion then to Night Angel and had a look of shock and a bit of fear as Azoth looked down at him. He tried to get up but winced in pain from his leg.

"Hey don't move around too much I think your leg is broken." Azoth said but just got a confused look from the man. "Of course he doesn't understand English." He cursed to himself as he shook his head and returned fire on the droids.

 _"From those few words those droids had said it sounded like a dialect of forerunner."_ Durzo said

"Wait so you're saying they speak forerunner?" Azoth asked

 _"An evolved version of it, try telling him 'ga loga' and point at his leg"_ Durzo said

"Ga loga." Azoth said pointing to his leg and saw some recognition in the man's face as he looked at the leg. Azoth then reloaded his SAW and handed it to the man and pointed down at the approaching droids. Azoth then grabbed a second saw and gestured for the man to shoulder the weapon and fire at the driods. The man nodded and shifted around on to his belly and began to fire on the droids. "Gotta love charades" Azoth smirked as they continued to fight till all their weapons began to run dry.

"Well looks like this is it." Azoth said as he loads another mag into his SMG "this is my last mag." He says as he looks over and sees the other man pull out the mag of the assault rifle he had given him. He then looked up at Azoth and held up his hand for another mag but Azoth just shook his head getting the man to look down in disappointment.

Just then some Y shaped ships flew overhead and there were explosions in the middle of the massive army that was descending on them. Then some drop ships came in and landed surrounding the droid army dropping off the same troopers he had seen inside the ship. The battle lasted for another hour until the white armored troopers made it to their position with raised weapons at Azoth. Once they walked up and helped the man he pulled out of the wreckage, up to his feet they talked to him as if he was in some sort of command position. At his words they lowered their weapons that were drawn on him.

"What are they saying Durzo?" Azoth asked

" _I'm not some sort of translation device this is similar but also completely different than forerunner at the same time."_ Durzo said

"Any ideas?" Azoth asked

 _"The one you saved seems to be some sort of commander."_ Durzo replied

"Well I got that." Azoth said.

Just then they heard a female voice call out "Junda Kenobi" and a humanoid type alien ran up and on instinct Azoth raised his SMG and pointed it at her. But in an instant a plasma sword cut his SMG in half and she swung at him again but it was blocked as he pulled out his own plasma sword. They pushed away from each other and all the troopers sighted in on him again and were ready to fire when the man he saved called out and they all stopped. That was when the troopers walked up to him with blasters still on him and reached for his weapons.

"Well shit at least it took a whole army to finally capture me." Azoth said with a smirk as they bound his hands.

 _"Dumbass they saw you as an ally why did you ruin it."_ Durzo said shaking his head.

"Hey I see an alien I kill an alien have been my whole life so it's just natural reaction now." Azoth replied as he was led to one of the dropships.

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. A New War

**CHAPTER 4 A NEW WAR**

Azoth sat in what looked like some sort of interrogation room aboard the triangular type of ship he had seen in orbit. Azoth looked around the room for some sort of escape but couldn't find one seeing how he was cuffed to the table. They had also removed his armor so he was sitting there in his cargo pants and under shirt. Just as these thoughts were going through his head a door slide open at the opposite side of the room and the man who he saved along with the alien he had attacked walked in.

"Hogu la sita" the man spoke up just getting Azoth to cock his head in confusion as the man sat down. "Oliga ra" he said as he held up his hand and placed two fingers on Azoths head. Once he did that Azoth's head began to spin and then the man shot back as if he was hit by something.

"The fuck was that?" Azoth said shaking his head

"Ah good it worked." The man said holding his own head "you have a very strong mind."

"How can I understand you now?" Azoth asked in confusion

"Used the force to push on your mind so you could understand us." The man said

"The what?" Azoth asked head still spinning

"The force is what connects all living beings in the galaxy." The man said

"Great another radical religious group." Azoth sighed as he shook his head getting a confused look from two across from him

"Let's start over" The man said "My name is master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Ahsoka Tano" he said gesturing toward the alien. "what is yours?"

"Commander Azoth of the UNSC" Azoth said

"What?" Kenobi asked

"My name and rank." Azoth said "All I'm allowed to say when captured by the enemy."

"But we are not your enemy." Kenobi said "If I was your enemy why did you save me? and thank you by the way."

"Because you are human." Azoth said

"That is the only reason?" Kenobi asked

"So if it was me you would have left me to die?" Asoka asked

"I would have shot you myself." Azoth said looking over to her with a cold stare.

"Alright let's just calm down." Kenobi said "Why would you do that to her?"

"Because she is a xeno." Azoth said

"But why?" Kenobi

"Is this conversation being recorded?" Azoth asked

"No it is not." Kenobi said

"Alright can I get my data pad and helmet back, then I'll talk." Azoth said

"Very well." Kenobi said as he walked to the door leaving Azoth and Ahsoka alone

"Great stuck in a room alone with a damn xeno." Azoth sighed

"What is your problem?" Ahsoka asked

"Let's see, as I could gather you have been at war with those robot things am I right?" Azoth asked

"Yes" Ahsoka replied

"How long has this war been going on?" Azoth asked

"Bout two years." Ahsoka replied

"That's just adorable" Azoth replied as Kenobi walked back into the room

"I have your data pad and helmet." Kenobi said as he set the down on the table in front of Azoth who picked it up, pulled the chip out of his helmet and put it into his data pad, then hit a few buttons and placed it back down and the image of a man wearing dark robe and a hood over his face appeared.

" _Damn't we are supposed to be on a black ops recon, RECON, mission not interact with locals damn't"_ Durzo scolded Azoth

"Sorry but I think the situation has changed." Azoth replied

" _Fine I guess we will just wing it then huh_?" Durzo sighed

"That is the only way I know how to work" Azoth replied

" _Fine what we going to do?"_ Durzo replied as Azoth looked up at Kenobi.

"Alright only way I'm going to talk is if what we say here doesn't leave this room unless I say so." Azoth explained

"You're the prisoner here, you are in no position to negotiate." Ahsoka scolded

"Very well what is said here won't leave unless you want it to. I give you my word as a jedi." Kenobi said getting Asoka to look at him in shock.

"But master why?" Ahsoka asked in confusion

"Because I owe him my life and keeping his secret seems like a good way to repay it." Kenobi replied. "So neither one of us will tell anyone about this not even Anakin understood."

"I don't like it but I understand." Ahsoka said with a nod

"A man of honor, I can respect that." Azoth said "This may be hard to grasp but I am from a galaxy far far away." He said getting a shocked and confused look from the two jedi.

"What?" Kenobi asked

"Intergalactic travel is unheard of." Ahsoka said in shock

"Well we found the coordinates to this galaxy from ours in some ancient relics and we decided try to colonize some planets over here since most of the planets we had settled were glassed during the war."

"Glassed?" Kenobi asked

"Right ah… now from what I've gathered from being planet side and what this one told me." he said gesturing toward Ahsoka "You guys have been at war for the past two years correct?"

"That is correct." Kenobi replied

"Well two years for a war is a joke compared to the one we just got out of." Azoth explained getting a shocked look from Kenobi. "Well Durzo here could explain it better I guess." He said gesturing toward the AI hologram on his data pad.

"Yes but first what is he?" Kenobi asked

 _"I am an artificial intelligence program designed to assist Spartan Commander Azoth with his mission of RECON, but that is out the air lock now."_ Durzo sighed in annoyance _"But until about thirty years ago humanity, well our humanity, had never come into contact with alien life. Well life from anything other than our own planet. But thirty years ago we came into contact with an alliance of aliens known as the covenant, who had one mission, to find an ancient civilizations technology and use it for what they called 'The Great Journey'. When they found us they saw us as a threat to their great journey and decided to wipe us out."_

"And for twenty-five years they went from planet to planet 'cleansing' them of humans." Azoth replied "So when you say you have only been at war for two years I can't take it that seriously, to us that is two maybe three campaigns."

"Well I understand why you have such a distrust for Ashoka here." Kenobi said getting a shocked look from the padawan "I don't agree with it but I understand it, after being hunted down by non-humans for so long distrust and hate builds up."

"And the buildup was pretty big." Azoth replies "We were up against a stronger, larger, and technologically advanced enemy."

 _"Thank you Night Angel but you asked me to explain_." Durzo said in annoyance

"Night Angel?" Kenobi asked

"My call sign." Azoth said

 _"Well as he said, the UNSC was severely outnumbered and out classed."_ Durzo explained _"They methodically went from planet to planet killing any and all human life then when they finished just to be sure they glassed the planet."_

"Glassed?" Kenobi asked "you said it before but what does it mean?"

"Orbital bombardment till the surface of the planet was turned to glass." Azoth replied getting a shocked look from the two jedi.

"That is just…" Ashoka began

"A nightmare." Azoth finished with a sigh

 _"Well don't see why you even brought me out if you're just going to cut me off on every subject and explain it any way_." Durzo spat.

"Sorry." Azoth replied "How about you explain the different types of aliens we had to deal with."

 _"Fine_ " Durzo sighed as he was replaced by the image of an elite " _First are the Sangheili also called elites, they were one of the leadership roles in their society and were in charge of the military."_ He explained as the image faded and the image of a grunt, a jackal, and a drone appeared. " _These are three of their most common ground forces Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yamne'e. better known as Grunts, Jackals, and Drones or buggers. Not too dangerous on their own but massive numbers can easily over whelm a unit."_ He said as the image of a hunter came up " _This is a Mgalekgolo or hunters a colony of worms joined together to form this single being, and they are tanks pack a punch and even harder to take down."_ Then an image of a brute appeared " _This is a Jiralhanae or Brute these massive apes have a temper and the strength to back it up."_ Then an image of a prophet appeared " _these are San 'Shyuum or prophets they are the religious leaders of the covenant"_

"I'll take it from here." Azoth said as the images died out "Now you see why I want to keep my being here and my history a secret."

"Yes but we have to warn the others about this covenant." Kenobi said "and no offense you as well since you want to colonize"

"Don't worry about the covies, they are in civil war right now, and we don't want another war any time soon since we just got out of the last one. Our mission parameters said in case we came into contact with another alien race, observe do not interact. But that went out the window when I pulled you out of that wreckage." Azoth explained

"So what of the ship you came here on?" Kenobi asked

"Don't know they jumped after sending that resupply." Azoth replied

"That's really loyal of them." Ashoka replied sarcastically

"Well I told them too." Azoth replied "I wasn't going to have another squad's blood on my hands for some suicide mission, not again." He said the last part quietly to himself that only Kenobi caught but didn't say anything.

"Why did you pull me out then? If your mission was to observe and not interact why save me?" Kenobi asked "You seem like some sort of special operations solider, if it was your orders why go against them?"

"Because as I said earlier you're human." Azoth replied "I have spent most my life killing aliens across my galaxy, and I honestly expected to have to do the same here if the time came for it." He said looking at Ahsoka. "But when I saw you and that there were humans here, and you were at war, I couldn't stand by and watch it happen. But since I was a just a single man and they probably think, well most of them, that I died in that battle. They will continue the mission to find an uninhabited planet to try to colonize, and avoid alien contact at all costs."

"What do you mean most will think you're dead?" Ahsoka asked

"You see that isn't the first time I've been in an unwinnable situation." Azoth said as he got a distant look on his face "but that is a story for another time."

"Very well I think we have talked enough for today." Kenobi replied

"What will we put in the report?" Ahsoka asked

"We will say a mercenary sympathetic to our cause helped me." Kenobi said with a grin as he stood up and began to walk out of the interrogation room. "However I'm sure the council and some others would like to speak with you since there are so few mercenaries that are sympathetic to the cause. Telling them your true back story or not is up to you."

"I'll give it some thought." Azoth said as they left. He then turned to Durzo "Alright how did you learn their language?"

 _"Simple I hacked into their systems the moment they brought us on board."_ Durzo explained _"their language seems to be an evolution of forerunner, as I theorized earlier."_

"So they were here at one time then?" Azoth says putting his hand to his chin

"Yes I've downloaded everything I could from the ship but they have limited amount of data here." Durzo explained.

"So our mission has gone from recon to data recovery." Azoth said "we'll try to get as much as we can and try to find our way back to the ship."

 _"Sounds like a plan to me."_ Durzo agreed.

* * *

Once the ship made the trip through hyperspace back to Coruscant. Azoth walked off the drop ship as his head swiveled around taking in all of advanced technology and keeping his hand next to the pistol on his leg, as he watched all the different aliens running around.

"Well the Chancellor heard the report and would like to see you after you meet with the council." Obi-wan said as they walked into the jedi temple

"This is why I joined the infantry." Azoth sighed "To stay away from higher ups."

"Well sorry but that is how things go here." Obi-wan chuckled "Not every day we have a mercenary actually help us out."

"Yeah yeah," Azoth sighed as they came to a large circular room and he took his helmet off. He looked around and saw multiple different types of aliens sitting in a circle around facing toward the center where he was now standing. 'God I hate this.' He said to himself as he had to force his hand way from his pistol. He relaxed a little as he saw another human sitting down in the group, but only a little.

"My fellow council members, I would like to introduce Kyler Azoth." Obi-wan said gesturing toward Azoth "He is a mercenary that wants to assist in our fight."

"And why would a mercenary ally himself with the republic?" a human looking alien with an elongated head asked

"Self-preservation." Azoth replied getting an intrigued look from him "I took a job against the confederation, now they want me dead so best way to stay alive is to side with their enemy."

"So enemy of my enemy, situations." The bald human replied

"Exactly…." Azoth paused.

"Master Windu." The man said

"Right and…" He paused again pointing to the previous one

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi." He said with a nod of the head.

"Question is why asylum you not seek from Hutts" a small green master asked.

"Good question master Yoda." Windu replied

"Don't trust me much do you." Azoth said with a grin.

"It's not everyday a mercenary offers his help." Windu replied "How do we know you weren't hired by the confederation here to spy?"

"You don't." Azoth shrugged, getting them to look at him more intensely. "But this is my offer. from what I've seen your only military leadership are you jedi."

"Yes and?" Windu asked

"From what I've seen you aren't made for war." Azoth replied

"And you are?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked

"I've fought, some minor planetary wars on the out rim and uncharted areas." Azoth replied "Like I said they want me dead and I am offering my expertise in war."

"Well we don't have any way of confirming your stories. So if you really truly want to help our war effort how do we know you are not exaggerating your abilities?" Windu asked

"Well you have Kenobi's report." Azoth replied

"Yes we do, however that was only one instance." Windu replied "And we are appreciative of those actions."

"Me especially" Obi-wan added.

"Skills we must test more to asses; the use you could provide." Yoda replied

"Well Kermit, give me a mission. My specialty is black up and recon." Azoth replied

"I'm sure we can find a way to test you." Windu said "If that is all I'm going to call this meeting adjourned." He said as the rest of the masters stood and left leaving himself along with Yoda Azoth and Obi-wan in the room till the last master left.

"More to your story there is. Is there not?" Yoda asked

"Well can't get anything past you two now can I?" Azoth replied

"Sense deceit in your story, but also truth." Yoda replied

"And because of that truth is the only reason we are giving you a chance." Windu replied

"Well you seem like trust worthy guys." Azoth said "And from what I've seen here you two are the top hanchos on this council."

"Yes you could say that." Windu replied cocking an eyebrow

"Well I'll tell you everything if you promise to keep it between us." Azoth replied

"Your secrets we will keep." Yoda replied

"Well I wasn't lying about being in wars on planets in uncharted space." Azoth replied "However the part of space I come from is beyond your galaxy." He said with a smirk that gave Windu an unconvinced look.

"Rumors there are about others from beyond our galaxy." Yoda said scratching his chin "Ancient texts they are in."

"Wait, wait you're buying this?" Windu asked Yoda

"Let me guess these ancients were known as Forerunners, and showed up around the same time as humans did in these galaxy?" Azoth replied

"Archives we must check to be sure, but correct I believe." Yoda said

"Well over a hundred thousand years ago the human race along with the forerunners were at war, but there was a far worse threat known as the flood." Azoth said as he got a distant look in his eyes. "The flood was a parasite that consumed all sentient life and nearly enveloped the entire galaxy. The Forerunners developed a weapon that wiped out all sentient life in the galaxy starving the flood. Once they were no longer a threat the Forerunners plan finished by repopulating the galaxy."

"And that was so long ago what does that have to do with now?" Windu asked

"Well Earth the planet where I come from we began to expand into space around four hundred years ago, we never came into contact with any alien race. Till thirty years ago, when the war started." Azoth said as he got another distant look across his face. "These aliens called themselves the covenant. They worshiped the Forerunners as gods, they saw the humans as an abomination to their religion and began to wipe us out. Planet by planet, for twenty-five years they waged their crusade against us. We held our own but we were out matched and out gunned. They then found a Halo ring, one of the weapons used to destroy all life in the galaxy. They tried activating it but one of our men stopped it. That was when one of the races in the covenant found out the truth and began to help us. We stopped the war and began to rebuild."

"Then this far away from home why are you?" Yoda asked

"Most of the planets we had colonized were glassed, and uninhabitable." Azoth explained

"Glassed?" Windu asked

"Obital plasma bombardment from their ships." Azoth said with a solemn look on his face "I've watched too many planets burn. So we began to look for new places to colonize, we found the coordinates to this galaxy in one of the Forerunner facilities."

"And your kind wants to come here and take worlds from us?" Windu asked

"No." Azoth replied getting a cocked eyebrow from the jedi master. "We didn't know what we would find here, we did figure since the Forerunners had come here there would be some sort of life. So we came here to investigate, see if there were any planets we could colonize without starting a fight. We have seen enough war and don't want to start another."

"But hesitate you did not to jump into our war." Yoda replied

"I was born during the war, it is all I know." Azoth said "I'm a warrior, the battlefield is where I belong."

"More there is to this story." Yoda said

"There is but where is the fun in telling you everything on the first date." Azoth said with a smile

"Very well, you have been straight forward with us about why you're here. We don't need to know about your personal affairs." Windu said

"I'm just surprised you said so much to them, especially master Yoda." Obi-wan said

"Why is that Master Kenobi?" Windu asked

"Well when Ashoka came for us he attacked her, and during the interrogation he told us he didn't trust non-humans." Obi-wan replied

"Can you blame me?" Azoth replied

"No it is understandable given your situation." Windu replied "But why did you trust us?" he asked

"Not sure, it's just a feeling like I can trust you." Azoth replied

"What kind of feeling?" Windu asked

"Not sure, just a gut feeling I've developed while in battle." Azoth replied "It hasn't let me down yet."

"Interesting." Yoda nodded.

"Well now it's off to who was it again?" Azoth asked

"Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-wan replied

"Well let's get going." Azoth said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"The force sense it not in him." Yoda said

"Yeah, it has worried me." Obi-wan replied "but he seems honest"

"Watch him we must." Yoda replied

"We will figure something out with him." Windu said "For now you keep an eye on him."

"Of course." Obi-wan said as he followed Azoth out the door.

* * *

Azoth and Obi-wan took a tram to capital building, and were now walking up to the chancellor's office. As they walked up they were stopped by guards in red robes holding some sort of staff like weapons

"Leave your blasters here." The guard said gesturing toward a table. Azoth then removed his pistol and placed it on the table.

"If you mess with my side arm I'll kill you in a most horrific way." Azoth said to the guard who only nodded as Azoth and Obi-wan walked into the office. Once in the office they saw an elderly man sitting at a desk with a woman sitting with her back to them with a man standing next to her.

"Ah Anakin, Senator Amidala good to see you." Obi-wan said as they walked up to them "We aren't interrupting anything are we?"

"No master Kenobi, I was just going over the supply routes through Naboo." The senator replied "And who is your associate?"

"Ah yes this…" Obi-wan began

"Night Angel." Azoth replied

"Ah so this is the mercenary you spoke of in your report." The Chancellor replied

"Yes, Night Angel this is chancellor Palpatine, Senator Padma Amidala, and my old padawan Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan replied introducing everyone.

"Good to meet you all." Azoth replied with a nod of his head

"So you are the one who saved Obi-wan from his own bad luck." Anakin chuckled

"Merely in the right place at the right time to help." Azoth replied

"And why did you help?" Palpatine asked

"Simple self-preservation." Azoth replied "I took a job against the confederation now they want me dead so enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Well always good to have new friends in this war." Palpatine replied "But I saw you met with the jedi council before coming over here, may I ask why?" he said in a friendly manner

"They just wanted to thank me for saving one of their own, and ask the same as you why I did it." Azoth replied

"Well I would like to thank you as well, master Kenobi is a good friend of mine as well." Padma said holding out her hand as Azoth shook it.

"Not a problem ma'am" Azoth said "if I had known I would be thanked by such a pretty lady I would have brought him back in better shape." He flirted getting Padma to blush and smile, while Anakin gave him the stink eye.

"Well I hope this truce works out for all parties." Palpatine said

"Well the jedi are still a bit skeptical of me and want to test my skill." Azoth replied

"Well I may have a way to do that." Palpatine replied as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his data pad.

"Well you really are the boss man, already putting me to work." Azoth replied with a chuckle

"Why yes always things that need to be done." Palpatine shared in the joke "But we just received a report from Mandalore that there was a coup and that Duchess Satine is now imprisoned."

"What?!" Kenobi asked in shock "When did this happen?"

"I only received the report a few hours ago." Palpatine replied "Now I say to test your skills you need to go and retrieve her before she is executed."

"Not a problem." Azoth replied as he turned around and walked out of the office.

* * *

Azoth had quickly found the underground and soon found a ship, to commandeer.

"Now you're sure this is the best ship?" Azoth asked

" _Yes, it was stolen from a republic testing facility, then stolen three more times, and since it was part of a secret project there are no official records tying it to the republic."_ Durzo explained

"Yeah sure but what makes it worth stealing?" Azoth asked

" _It has a stealth prototype that was supposed to be as good as a prowlers, as well as scanners we can use to try and locate the ship after we get done with this job."_ Durzo explained

"Alright good." Azoth said as he looked around the hanger to see no one around, before he made his move he stopped and swung around a crate holding up his pistol to the head of Obi-wan then pulled it way. "What are you doing here? This is my job."

"If you are doing this to show the council your worth, a jedi must observe and judge your worth." Obi-wan replied

"Yeah sure whatever you say." Azoth said as he looked around the hanger again "Stay low and follow me." he said as he ran over to the ship and quickly opened the ramp. They quickly get to the cockpit, and Azoth jumps in the pilots seat.

"Why steal this ship, we could of provided one to you?" Obi-wan asked as they began to take off

"Simple they consider the republic an enemy and would shoot us down if they found out we came from the republic." Azoth replied as they made it into the atmosphere.

"Yes but you really shouldn't steal." Obi-wan replied

"Don't see you stopping me." Azoth replied "Besides I'm stealing it from a criminal organization any way."

"I can overlook it for now." Obi-wan replied

"Just like I can overlook you lying to me, about why you're here." Azoth replied

"What?" Obi-wan asked shocked as they entered Hyperspace.

"I've been in special forces since I was eighteen, I've been lied to more times than you can count so I know when someone is lying to me." Azoth said as he stood up from the pilot's seat "But don't worry as long as you don't hold me back or get in my way, I don't mind you tagging along."

"I'm a jedi I won't hold you back." Obi-wan replied with a bit of pride.

"Yeah you were all boat loads of help last time." Azoth said with a smirk

"I had a broken leg." Obi-wan defended as they went down to the storage bay.

"I had three broken ribs, busted arm, internal bleeding. I still crawled up the back of my enemy and stabbed him in the neck and ripped out his throat." Azoth replied

"Well… was your leg broken?" Obi-wan asked

"Didn't think the jedi were supposed to be prideful." Azoth asked

"We aren't." Obi-wan said as they entered the storage bay.

"Prideful and a liar going for a trifecta?" Azoth chuckled "I'm just giving you hard time."

"If you are from another galaxy how do you know so much about Jedi?" Obi-wan asked

"Durzo hacked your ships records and every other computer we came into contact with." Azoth replied "He has been giving me the cliff notes about you guys, just like he is doing now with the mandalorians, they say to defeat your enemy you must know your enemy. But they forget that you must know your allies in case they become your enemy." He said

"You're no longer talking about the jedi are you?" Obi-wan asked

"I've been betrayed too many times, to trust so quickly." Azoth sighed as they came to a crate, and opened it to reveal it full of blasters.

"These are EE-3's they are illegal on the open market." Obi-wan said in shock

"And they were heading to mandalor." Azoth said

"And what will _we_ do with them when we get there." Obi-wan asked

"This is our in." Azoth said "We pose as the sellers."

"And if they know you are not the person they made the deal with?" Obi-wan asked

"Tell them the truth, I stole it so I could take the ship and make this deal." Azoth replied

"And if they don't like that answer?" Obi-wan asked

"Well we improvise." Azoth answered as he pulled out one of the blasters and shouldered it and moved it around "You know… this is a good weapon; think I'll keep one." He said putting it on his back.

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Clash of Warriors

**CHAPTER 5 Clash of Warriors**

The ship landed on Mandalore, Azoth turned in the pilots' chair to see Obi-wan in a spare outfit with a wrap around his face.

"Alright you all set?" Azoth replied

"Yeah I think so." Obi-wan replied

"You know your part in this?" Azoth asked

"Um I believe you put it as shut up and follow your lead?" Obi-wan replied

"Good, now push that crate down the ramp" Azoth replied as the ramp lowered and he walked out to find a team of four mandalorians waiting for them. Once they made it down the ramp to the team they were stopped.

"Who are you?" the leader asked "Where is Dolnar?"

"Stranded back in Coruscant's underworld." Azoth replied "name's Night Angel"

"So you stole his ship and our shipment?" The mandalorian asked

"Had to get a ship and my name on your radar somehow." Azoth replied

"And why do you want to be on our radar?" came a new voice as they looked back to see a man in black mandalorian armor and blond hair.

"From my understanding anyone who proves themselves worthy can become a mandalorian and start anew with a clean slate?" Azoth asked

"And you think you are worthy just by stealing a ship?" the Mandalorian from before spat.

"I'm more concerned about the opinion of a real mandalorian, not some dock worker." Azoth replied

"Why you." The Mandalorian said with rage getting ready to charge up to him.

" _Ke'mot!"_ A blond man barked

"Lord Vizsla?" the Mandalorain asked shocked.

"If he thinks he is worthy, you may test him." Vizsla replied "But you will do it properly and by the code, and duel him."

"Yes sir." The Mandalorian said with a bow. "come _Laandur_." He said looking over at Azoth walking over to an open landing pad.

"Alright just tell me the rules of this duel?" Azoth replied as more and more Mandalorains began to show up. To watch the match.

"Just survive." Vizsla replied "But for you we will make it a hand to hand battle no weapons, first to admit defeat or die loses."

"Sounds good to me." Azoth replied looked around at all of them then said under his breath into his radio to Obi-wan "I'll keep them occupied you find the target."

" _Right._ " Obi-wan replied as he began to slip away without being noticed.

Azoth looked at all the spectators and then looked at his opponent and called out "you really want all of your little buddies to watch me wipe the floor with you?"

"Oh I'm going to rip that sharp tongue out of your mouth." His opponent called back as he got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever you say?" Azoth replied as he got into his own stance

" _AKAANIR!"_ Vizsla shouted and the mandalorian shot right at Azoth how stood his ground and in a flash brought up his foot and planted his heel right in the face of his opponent, who went flipping end over end.

"You really thought a straight up charge attack would work on me?" Azoth asked in a mocking tone. "I'm not as weak as you think." At hearing this the mando charged again up from the ground, and was easily sidestepped. "Come on I want a good fight not this bull fighting shit." Azoth spat as the mando turned with a swing that was caught but then Azoth felt another hand in his gut.

"Ha how is that?" the mando spat as he stepped back

"Bout time you started taking this seriously." Azoth said with a grin behind his helmet, just then another fist came toward his head but Azoth just moved his head out of the way then grabbed the arm and tossed the guy over his shoulder sending him flying across the landing pad. This got a cheer from the crowd. "Looks like your buddies turn on you so easily." At this the Mando jumped up swinging again having the blows easily blocked by Azoth. Just then he wrapped up one of the arms and snapped it at the elbow and flipped him around and put him a choke hold, and began to twist.

"Surrender or I'll snap you neck like a twig." Azoth replied as the Mandalorian began to squirm for air.

"I yield." The mandalorian choked out. At that Azoth let go of him and kicked him across the ground. Azoth then took a minute to look at the large number of people gathered around him, while he was looking around the Mando pulled out a hidden pistol and aimed it at Azoth's back, but before he could pull the trigger, Azoth whipped out his knife and threw it at the man hitting him right in the visor killing him instantly. Azoth then looked around and saw everyone had drawn their blasters but where slowly returning them to their holsters.

"That was a good fight." Vizsla said walking over to the dead body pulling out the knife and returning it to its owner. "that is a fine blade."

"It has gotten me out of more scrapes than I care to admit." Azoth replied as he sheathed it.

"As a good blade should be able to do." Vizsla replied. "But it does take more than that to become a mandalorian. Normally we would have you go through a blooding, but we don't have the time for that now."

"Understandable." Azoth shrugged, as an alarm began to sound, and everyone began to scramble to see what was going on.

"Sir we have an intruder." One of the mandalorians called out as he ran out from one of the buildings.

"Who, where?" Vizsla demanded

"Seems to be the jedi from before." The mandalorian replied "He is here for the Duchess they are on level two of the detention area, headed toward the hangers."

"Of course he is." Viszla replied then turned toward Azoth "Actually for your blooding capture the jedi and the Duchess and bring them to the throne room, and you will be an official Mandalorian."

"Alright." Azoth replied as he picked up his EE3 blaster rifle "pull your men out of the first level and lock down all routes not leading toward the hanger bays."

"Give them a straight shot at a ship?" Vizsla questioned

"Lead them into a false sense of security." Azoth replied "Then strike." At that Vizsla gave a wicked smile.

XXX

Obi wan and Satine were running across the first level of the detention area and up the stairs leading toward the docking bay.

"Once we get to the ship we will be out of here." Obi wan said to Satine who was right behind him. "Night Angel you ready?"

" _Change of plans."_ Came Azoth's voice " _just play along, it is the only way to end this thing."_

"What?" Obi wan asked confused just then something landed in front of him, he looked down to see a small cylinder, and it exploded with a flash and loud bang forcing both of them to the ground. Obi wan then looked around with blurry vision and saw feet walking toward him and he was picked up and restraints slapped on to his wrists, and a force suppressor on his head.

After a while Obi wan began to come around, and found himself standing side by side with Satine who was also in restraints.

"Thought you could sneak in here and steal away my prisoner?" Vizsla asked

"Well kind of." Obi wan replied with a shrug.

"Good job in bringing them in Night Angel" Vizsla said looking over at Azoth "You have proven your worth and earned your new title of Mandalorian."

"Thanks." Azoth replied

"Now I have no need of the jedi kill him." Vizsla said to the two Mandalorains behind Obi wan, who leveled their rifles on him. But before they could fire they were blown away.

"What the hell?!" Vizsla demanded looking back at Azoth, who was holding a smoking blaster.

"Sorry but he hired me first." Azoth said walking in between them

"Oh you will regret betraying me." Vizsla said as all the other Mandalorains sighted in on Azoth.

"But first I challenge you to a Taung Blood duel." Azoth replied "As a true Mandalorian you must accept."

"Only a mandalorian may call for one." Vizsla spat.

"And you bestowed that title on me only a few moments ago for capturing this jedi." Azoth replied pointing back at Obi wan "or will you not follow the code?" he said as the other Mandalorians began to look around at each other.

"Very well." Vizsla replied as he walked to the center of the throne room "Only rule no blasters, last man breathing wins."

"I have no problem with that." Azoth replied as he set his rifle down and pulled out his knife and Vizsla pulled out his black light saber.

"Then you won't have a problem with a quick death." Vizsla said as he charged forward with his lightsaber and Azoth dodged with ease, moving just in sync with his opponent. "Come fight me and go to _Haran_." Vizsla snapped as he brought the black blade down on Azoth's head, but there was flash of white light and Vizsla looked down to see a white light saber blocking his attack just above Azoth's head.

"Been there more times I can count, always gone feet first." Azoth replied as he pushed up against Vizsla's blade getting him to stumble back with some shock. "I am the Night Angel, darkness is my birth place." He says as he swings his light saber around and weakly blocked "War is my home." His next attack was and they both held their blades strong in a stall mate "Death has embraced me and forged me into one of its own." He says as he swings his fighting knife around stabbing it into Vizsla's wrist in between his armor plates then cuts up staying between the plats all the way up the arm and slams the blade in to his neck just below the helmet. Azoth ripped out his blade cutting out Vizsla's throat and his blood sprayed across his helmet and armor as the body fell back hitting the ground with a cold thud. Once the body hit the ground every mandalorian gripped their blasters.

"Well that doesn't bode well." Obi wan said from his cuffs, as a Mandalorian walked up to Azoth.

"You have defeated Mandalor and proven yourself to take his place." The Mandalorian said picking up Vizsla's lightsaber and handed it to Azoth.

"Sorry I don't intend to lead you I mearly had a mission to get her out of here." Azoth said pointing over to the Satine. "the best way of getting out of here was taking him out." He said pointing at Vizsla. "But I will take this blade though."

"Then without a leader the clans will disperse and go back to fighting for the highest bidder." The Mandalorian replied

"That sounds like it would be best." Azoth replied as the everyone began to disperse.

"Wow that was amazing." Obi wan said, as Azoth walked over to him and removed the restraints and helped him up.

"Think I deserve a bonus for this one." Azoth chuckled

"Most definitely." Obi wan said

XXX

Azoth and Obi wan sat in the common area of the ship headed back to Corrucant.

"So did I pass your little test?" Azoth asked sitting on the couch and his helmet on the table

"I would say yes except that little trick you pulled on me and Sateen." Obi wan explained

"I had my reasons for doing it." Azoth replied leaning forward.

"Yes and I thank you for not betraying me." Obi wan replied

"I may seem like a bad guy at times but always know I am loyal to my friends, and hold true to my word." Azoth explained "you are the only friend I have in this galaxy, and I told you I would get her out of harms way."

"And you followed through beyond my expectations." Obi wan replied

"I have only ever not finished a mission when it has been called off by a higher up or if the situation has gone so far south I could hear banjos." Azoth replied.

"Well after this you have my full support, of giving you a division." Obi wan said

"I would love to help you out, but I need to get back to my ship." Azoth replied

"Well the way I see it accepting a position in the republic army is your best course of action to finding it." Obi wan replied

"And why is that?" Azoth asked

"Well it gives you connections around the galaxy, we also have plenty of long range recon divisions used to scout out the more remote areas of the galaxy that your people could be investigating." Obi wan replied

"I could just take this rig out and start looking?" Azoth replied gesturing toward the ship they were on

"Yes but there is a lot of space out there to look for." Obi wan replied "If you work for us you will have access to the records and reports, where a unit may have come across them."

"Well you do have a point more eyes will help." Azoth sighed "fine I'll work for you guys, but just remember my loyalty is to the UNSC."

"Very well, we will have to speak to the council, but I'm sure I can convince them to give you command of a unit." Obi wan said with some joy.

 **END CHAPTER 5**

Translations

Haran - hell

Ke'mot - halt

Laandur - weak delicate and insult

Akaanir – fight


	6. Inferno

**CHAPTER 6 Inferno**

Azoth once again stood in front of the jedi council where Obi wan had just finished requesting to put him in charge of a unit.

"I know this wasn't a request from the council but I have completed a mission that should be enough to convince you of my skill." Azoth said

"That you have." Yoda said nodding

"And you have performed admirably at that." Windu added "That is why we are placing you under the command of one of our recon, special operations units in the outer rim."

"Sound to me you just want me out of the way." Azoth replied.

"And why would you believe that?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked

"Because I have been in this position before higher's didn't like me so they put me on suicide missions and when that didn't work put me on the ships in the deepest parts of space." Azoth explained

"The case not that is." Yoda replied "Special skills you have, as seen from Obi-wans report. Information of separatist colonies and factories in the rim there are."

"Yes and we need them destroyed." Obi-wan said "You certianly didn't lie about your skills before so we are believing you when you say you are good at black ops. So we need to confirm these places exist before we hit them so we don't waste time on wild goose chases."

"Very well, where and to whom am I reporting?" Azoth asked

"Master Kira Yugan." Yoda replied "Take the place of her fallen clone commander you will. In the Dagobah system find her you will."

"So second in command then?" Azoth replied

"Yes." Windu replied "We have already informed her you will be coming, and here is your clearance so she won't shoot you down." He said handing him a data pad.

"Alright then I will head out." Azoth replied with a salute and turned around and headed out the door putting on his helmet as he walked away.

Azoth walked up the ramp of his ship and everything began to start up as he sat down in the pilots chair and Durzo appeared on his dash.

"Well let's take this bird up." Azoth said as he took off out of the atmosphere. "We all set on our route?"

" _A-firm_." Durzo replied as his windshield turned white and they were in hyperspace.

* * *

After a few hours they reached the Dagobah system and came out of hyper space.

"Damn is that system faster than slip space?" Durzo asked "Cause it seems we are getting places much faster.

" _Yes however with this hyper drive we must travel on cleared routes to where we must go, whereas slip space we rip a whole in space and travel through that so we can go in a straight line. Also the area of colonized galaxy is smaller than ours. We are more spread out in ours where here their worlds are more condensed."_ Durzo replied

"Alright thanks for clearing that up." Azoth replied as he saw three Republic cruisers ahead of him and his radio began to squawk at him.

" _Unknown vessel identify yourself."_ Came the voice of a clone

"Call sign Night Angel here on orders from the council to report to jedi master Kira Yugan, sending over credentials now." Azoth said as he transferred his information.

" _Credentials confirmed please dock in hanger bay twenty-three, of the command ship."_ The radio replied

"Roger that." Azoth replied as he steered his ship toward the command ship and landed in the hanger bay. He set down and walked down the to see a woman with pink skin and hair, wearing jedi robes. 'Great another xeno.' He thought as he walked down the ramp.

"You must be Azoth." She said holding out her hand.

"Call me Night Angel." Azoth said as he shook her hand

"Call me Master or General Yugan" Kira replied "I have read the report from Master Kenobi about Mandalor and from when you saved him. So I hope you will be of some use on this operation we are about to start."

"Alright fine get right into it then." Azoth sighed "What is the op?"

"We believe there is a separatist research facility on Mustafa and I was able to get the mission." Kira said. "you will take a detachment and show me what you are able to do.

"So you are handing over the reins of your men to someone you just met, and they have never even heard of just to test me?" Azoth asked getting her to look over at him coldly "Surprised any of these men follow you at all." He sighed at this she began to get angry and got into his face, pointing her finger into his face.

"I trust my men to get out alive, not you." Kira said as she turned and walked away then turned to one of her men "If he gets into deep leave him to die that is an order."

"Yes ma'am" the clone replied

"Not the first-time command has left me to die." Azoth said as he followed her "Now I need that intel." After a short walk they entered the command room.

"Here is the intel we have." Kira said as a holo-map appeared of a factory in a cliff face surrounded by flowing lava

"Alright." Azoth said widening the view of the map. "Seems pretty well hunkered down in a lake of lava."

"The lava cools enough overnight so we can walk over it." One of the clone troopers replied

"Can't be very thick of a shell." Azoth replied

"It is enough to get across as long as we are careful." The trooper said

"Alright gather a squad and get as much explosives as you can carry." Azoth said

"Yes sir, I will get my men ready and meet you at your ship." The squad leader said as he turned and left.

"I said a detachment, not just a squad." Kira said agitated

"You wanted to test me and see how I work this is how I work." Azoth said "when we cross that lake the more of us the larger the chance of one of us falling through. If we did a head-on attack they will hit us just as hard as we hit them and causalities will be high. With a surgical strike team, we have a chance of not being detected and they won't know what hit them. If we fail, do it your way full head on attack or hell orbital bombardment I don't care."

"I will give you one day to complete the mission if you have not finished your operation by then I will attack myself." Kira said as she walked away

"Fine not the first time I have had a dead line where if I didn't get out in time I would be blasted to oblivion." Azoth said to himself as he looked over the plans. "just have a drop ship ready for extraction when I call for it." He called out to her as she walked away

"That is if you are alive long enough to call for it." Kira called back

* * *

Azoth and the team of troopers landed on the lava planet and slowly made their way to the lava lake where they watched the facility till night fall. They waited an hour after nightfall when they saw that the lake had hardened over.

"Alright let's move." Azoth replied as he got up and they spread out and began to cross. They were about half way across when his foot gave way and he quickly picked it up before it went through. That was when he saw cracks in it starting to spider web across the area of the lake they were on. "Shit move!" he called out to his men as they all began to run.

"Shit Durzo focuse my shields to my legs." Azoth said to the AI.

" _Already ahead of you."_ Durzo replied _"I did it as soon as you stepped onto the lake."_

"Good" Azoth said as he looked around while running to see the rest of the squad flanking him. He didn't look down to see the lake giving way. Once he made close enough to the shore he jumped and saw the rest of the squad on the beach with him. "We lose anyone?"

"9876 and 2357." The squad leader replied.

"Damn't" Azoth spat to himself

"This is your fault, if we had gone with Master Yugan's plan they would still be alive." One of the other troopers said walking up to him.

"Maybe, maybe not but there would be a lot more dead then just them if we did it that way." Azoth said grabbing the trooper by the collar and slamming him up against a boulder. "There is a time and place for brute force attacks and a time for small precis ones that are high risk for us but a chance to prevent larger amounts of bloodshed. This is my specialty now let us stop wasting time and not let their deaths be in vain so we can prevent the rest of your brothers from dying." He spat as he dropped the trooper and moved out.

"Damn merc." The trooper spat as he stood back up, and followed him.

They worked their way up the back side of the volcano till they found a small door.

"Here we are." Azoth said as he went to the control panel.

"Here." A trooper said as he walked up to the door with breaching charge.

"No that will give us away." Azoth said as he put his hand to the control panel and pulled it revealing wires. "You got it?" he asked Durzo as the door slide open.

"Alright let's move." The squad leader said as they moved in quietly they soon came across a security room. Azoth knocked and waited till it opened revealing a battle droid at the door.

"I didn't think change over was for an hour." The droid said as he saw the squad of clones and was quickly blasted along with the other one in the room.

"Alright I need blue prints and the best places to set these explosives." Azoth said as the troopers jumped on the security station and he placed his hand on it letting Durzo download everything and began typing on one of the computers as the blueprints came up.

"Here, this is not a dead volcano but a dormant one." The squad leader said "They are using the geothermal vents to power this place. If we detonate them the volcano will erupt destroying this entire facility."

"Good." Azoth said as he looked at a monitor "Two men stay here and get in contact with Yugan about our extraction, and one watch our progress and tell us if we are walking up on any enemy." He said then turned toward the squad leader. "You take four men to hit those generators, I'll take three to make sure this project HK is destroyed."

"Yes sir." The squad leader said as he two three of the troopers and headed out.

Azoth moved out with the three men who had come with him and slowly made their way to the secret project. They soon came to a heavy door, and Azoth went to the control panel and had Durzo hack it. Soon the door slid open and they moved in. They saw a group of battle droids walking around and quickly blasted them before they could call for help.

"Move." Azoth commanded as they cleared the rest of the room and entered the control room where a Neimoidian scientist stood up holding up its hands.

"I surrender." It said.

"What is this project?" Azoth demanded moving up to him

"Project HK?" the scientist asked.

"No the care bears one." Azoth replied sarcasticly but just got a confused look, and he just shook his head seeing it was lost on the alien. "Yes the HK project"

"They will kill me if I tell you." The scientist replied

"Bitch I'll fucking kill you." Azoth said digging his blaster under his chin.

"Ok ok." The scientist said and began blubbering nonsense

"This is taking too long." Azoth said as he went to the counsel himself and began typing and Durzo hacked the system.

" _Seems they found an ancient assassination droid and have been trying to copy it and make it into an army."_ Durzo explained.

"Alright." Azoth said looking at his troopers "place charges on each one of those droids out there."

"Yes sir." The troopers said as they ran out and began to do their task.

" _And they seem to have that door back there heavily locked down and it will take me a while to open it."_ Durzo explained.

"I think I got this." He said to the AI as he turned toward the scientist "I'm guessing you are the head scientist at least I hope so."

"Oh yes." The scientist said "I am the head scientist here."

"Good now open that door." Azoth said pointing to the door in the back that said 'restricted personnel'

"Oh I…" the scientist began to protest but saw he was looking down a blaster "yes right away." He said leading Azoth to the door. Once it opened Azoth moved in with the scientist and he looked around and heard a robotic voice.

"Sarcastic question: so back again to tear out more of me?" the robotic voice asked and Azoth looked over to see a reddish brown android. "Confusion: you are not my jailer. Question: will you release me from these bonds?"

"Depends what's in it for me?" Azoth asked

"Proposition: If you release me and allow me vengeance on the meat bag who tortured and copied me, I will be forever in your service and call you master." The droid replied

"You mean this guy?" Azoth asked grabbing the scientist and pulling him into sight of the droid

"Answer: yes that is him." The Droid replied and Azoth walked over and released the restraints holding the droid letting him walk way "Gratitude: thank you master." He says walking over to the table and grabbing a blaster.

"What you can't do this." The scientist said "I surrendered."

"I see him going for a blaster." Azoth shrugged looking over at the droid.

"Admiration: thank you master. Request: may I make it long and painful" the droid asked

"This place will be exploding soon." Azoth replied

"Understanding: we are on a strict timeline I will make it quick." The droid said as he shot the scientist.

"What is your name?" Azoth asked as he put his hand on the droids shoulder.

"Introduction: I am an assassination droid designation HK 47" HK 47 replied

"Alright I'm Kyler Azoth call sign Night Angel" Azoth replied

"Registering: Kyler Azoth new master also known as Night Angel." HK replied just then the troopers burst in blasters up.

"Stand down!" Azoth called before anyone could fire.

"Sir we heard a blaster." The trooper replied looking to see the feet of the scientist sticking out from behind a table.

"Bastard tried to pull a blaster on me, and my new friend covered me." Azoth replied pointing a thumb at HK.

"Question: master shall I blast these meatbags as well?" HK asked as the troopers gripped their blasters tightly.

"No these men are under my command." Azoth replied

"Confirmation: very well master." HK replied lowering his blaster getting the troopers to lower their blasters as well.

Just then Azoth's radio went off. " _Sir we have reached general Yugan, she says extraction in 5 minutes."_

"Roger that tell her to land on the upper platforms and then make your way up there yourselves." Azoth commanded

" _Yes sir."_ The trooper replied

"Sergeant you have those bombs set?" Azoth asked

" _A-firm"_ the sergeant replied

"Good, once you get on the lift and half way up set them off." Azoth replied "We need to be out of here before this whole thing goes off under us."

" _Yes sir."_ The sergeant replied

"Alright let's move." Azoth commanded as they began to move out the door and headed to the lift

As the doors opened they found the two troopers who had been at the security station, already engaged with enemy droids. Azoth and his team took cover as they felt a rumble under them.

"well there goes the generators." Azoth called "hit the project." He said as one of the clones nodded and hit his detonator and they felt another rumble.

Just then they saw the drop ships coming in, Azoth stood up and pushed forward "alright let's give those birds a clear landing pad!" he yelled as the troopers pushed forward and cleared the way. The dropships landed on pads and the side panels opened revealing another team of troopers who opened up on the droids coming to reinforce the ones that had been destroyed.

"Ah one hell of a mess you have gotten yourself into." Came Kira's voice as Azoth looked up to see her blocking blaster bolts with her double-bladed lightsaber, and his team jumped onto the dropship.

"Still waiting on four more." Azoth called back as the lift doors opened revealing the team that went after the generators. "move your asses!" Azoth yelled as they felt the base shake and saw some lava spit out of the top of the volcano. The team ran full speed toward them when one was hit and fell.

"Leave him we have to move, that thing is going to blow." yelled Kira

"God damn't, cover fire!" Azoth shouted as he rushed out toward the downed clone under heavy fire. He quickly grabbed the clone and threw him over his shoulder and rushed back barely making it back to the dropship as it was taking off. Azoth laid the wounded clone on the floor as a medic began to examine him.

"Sir you saved me." the clone said getting Azoth to look at him to see it was the one that gave him a hard time after the lake crossing.

"I have never abandoned my men, and I don't intend to now." Azoth said

"I misjudged you." The trooper said groggily as the pain killers kicked in.

"Confusion: why would you risk your life for that meat bag?" HK asked

"let me put this in terms you would understand, I am a marine I kill the enemies in front of me without hesitation and protect the men next to me just as fiercely, so you could say it is against my programing to abandon them."

"Understanding: No one can go against their programing." HK replied

"Yeah and mine is loyalty to my men." Azoth replied

"Well a little over the top don't you think?" Kira asked looking down at the erupting volcano that used to be the secret base.

"Well I do like to go out with a bang." Azoth replied with a chuckle

"Entertained: that is funny master" HK replied

"And who is this?" Kira asked looking over at HK.

"General this is HK 47 the separatist secret project, he is an assassination droid. They were trying to build an army of them." Azoth explained.

"Assassination droids have been illegal since the days of the old republic." Kira said "he will have to be decommissioned, and melted down."

"Request: master I would greatly like to blast this meat bag." HK requested

"You won't blast her and she won't melt you down." Azoth said "Because he follows my orders and only my orders, he will fight by my side no matter what you or even the council says." He says stepping up to her.

"Very well but if he at all crosses the line I will have him melted down and you executed for war crimes." Kira said looking at the troopers that had gone down with begin to back him up over her.

"Very well." Azoth replied as he went back and stood next to HK and held on to the overhead grips

"Gratitude: thank you master. I believe I will enjoying being under your command." HK said

"Like I said I look out for my men." Azoth said "even if they are aren't flesh and blood."

 **END CHAPTER 6**

 **A/N** alright had to bring HK 47 he is one of if not my favorite robots in star wars or any verse I can think of right off the top of my head, bender from futurama is the only one I can think of that comes close. But I am sorry if I really screwed up the way he talks I watched a best of video on youtube of him and saw that is how he talks. Please read and review let me know what you thought.


	7. Breaking the Siege

**CHAPTER 7 Breaking The Siege**

Kira walked up to Azoth's room door and the door slide open. She stepped in and looked to the side to see HK powered down. She then looked over to see Azoth laid out on the small bed without a shirt and the thin blanket across his waist and his armor by his bed.

"Hey wake up." Kira said and didn't get any response. "Hey we have a mission." She said as she took another step toward him and grabbed his shoulder and began to shake him "Hey…" she began but out of nowhere he grabbed her by the throat and swung her around on to the bed and in her shock, she barely caught a glimpse of a blade that was coming at her throat. She used the force to stop his blade but even so it was difficult. "Night Angel snap out of it!" She yelled and then the resistance on the blade ceased and realization came to his eyes.

"Ah sorry." Azoth said as he pulled up off of her and stepped off to the side of the bed and twirled the blade in his hand. "I suggest not to wake me up like that again."

"Then how should I wake you up?" She asked as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Wake up HK first or use the pager." Azoth replied pointing at HK then to the com unit at the door.

"Apologies: sorry master I would have blasted her but you seemed to have things under control." HK replied

"I already told you they are allies and we don't blast them." Azoth said as he started to get "Without my explicit order." He added as he walked into the small shower in his room, and pulled off the small skin tight under shorts, causing Kira to blush as she saw his completely bare back.

"I may be a Zeltron, but it isn't decent to strip in front of the opposite sex." Kira said as she turned her back.

"Sorry where I am from our military is fully integrated so it doesn't really bother me." he says as he steps into the shower and turns it on.

"Thought you were a merc, not part of any army?" Kira asked

"How do you think I became a merc, our war ended and I'm a warrior that needs to fight." Azoth replied

"Surprised you didn't become a Mandalorian." Kira replied.

"Well technically I did become one." Azoth said with a smirk

"Oh right but killing their leader would strip you of that title." Kira asked

"Well from my research, once a stronger opponent comes along it is their obligation to challenge him so I did, then disband the death watch as my first order." Azoth replied "But I am guessing you came here for another reason than to get a history lesson?"

"Right we have orders." Kira replied

"Alright once I wash and gear up I'll meet you on the bridge for full debrief." Azoth said

"Ah right." Kira said as she walked out of the room and ran into a small droid with Azoths under suit.

"Ah Master Yugan I have Commander Night Angel's suit ready from cleaning is he in there?" the small droid asked but she just ignored the droid and walked away.

After a short time Azoth walked on to the command deck fully geared up holding his helmet under his arm.

"What's the mission?" Azoth asked

"We have been asked to reinforce Master Billaba on Kassadun." Kira replied as a planet came on to the holotable. "The enemy orbital forces are pretty much wiped out, but they are being pushed back on the ground due to the massive factory and storage facilities in the capital city. They have been unable to break through the lines for the past two weeks." Kira explained as the city came up on the table.

"So we are here to break the lines." Azoth replied.

"Pretty much." Kira replied

"Alright so I say we come in low and fast with bombers here, here, and here then drop ships follow them in at the bridges once they are secured we can start moving." Azoth pointed out

"Can't they have heavy anti air support as well as a shield generator around the city." Kira explained

"Well that would have been good to know beforehand." Azoth replied "I'm guessing the these shields are developed to just deflect artillery and blaster fire."

"That is what shields are for." Kira replied sarcastically

"So you can just walk in no problem?" Azoth asked

"If you want to be mowed down maybe." Kira replied

"I'm gonna need your best pilot and fastest dropship, and a few troopers that have jump packs and aren't scared of heights." Azoth said with a grin.

"If you are planning what I think your planning you aren't going without me." Kira replied

"Shouldn't we keep the commanders in separate jobs in case it goes south and we both die?" Azoth replied

"If that happens my men know to follow Master Billaba's orders." Kira replied "And I want to see how you are in combat."

"Fine." He said and looked over at the clone ARC trooper "Get me the craziest troopers you got."

"I have a few guys in mind." The trooper replied

After a bit more planning Azoth and Kira walked on to the flight deck and saw a five man team and a drop ship.

"What makes this drop ship different than the others?" Azoth asked as the pilot came off of it.

"Because I'm piloting it." The pilot said in a cocky tone "And I have done a few personal modifications. I can get you where you want sir."

"Good cause there is going to be a lot of heavy fire." Azoth said then turns to the strike team "I haven't fought with you before but know this I only have one rule everyone fights no quits do your job or I'll shoot you myself."

"Yes sir." The troopers replied in unison.

"Good" Azoth said as he stepped on to the drop ship "Load up!" he yelled as they all ran on to the drop ship. Once the doors shut and began to take off. "abandon all hope ye who enter here." Azoth began his prayer, under his breath finishing with "for we are already dead"

once they broke through atmosphere Kira looked over to see Azoth tapping his foot and fidgeting.

"Scared?" Kira asked in a snarky tone.

"Is a race horse scared when he is locked in the starting gate?" Azoth asked

"I don't know?" Kira asked confused

"No he is just ready to run." Azoth replied as they began to feel the concussions from the flak guns and the ship quickly stopped and the doors opened. "And I was born to run." He said as he jumped out of the ship followed the rest of the team. He looked up to see as the drop ship screamed away.

" _Good hunting."_ The pilot said through the radio

The team passed through the shield and were dropping faster. "Hold till we get below the skyline." Azoth called over the radio. "Then use you packs in bursts to slow yourself." He said as he was plummeting head first. He looked back at the clones and Kira who had already started braking with their packs. Then about fifty feet above the ground Azoth rolled and hit his thrusters slowing him enough to hit the ground hard on his feet. He quickly pulled the EE3 blaster off his back and blasted the droids in his landing area after a few seconds the rest of the team landed.

"Thought we were hitting our boosters once we got below the skyline?" Kira asked

"Sorry old habits die hard." Azoth replied

"What plummeting to a planet and only stopping once you hit the ground?" Kira asked

"Something like that." Azoth replied "Now let's move, the shield generator is that way"

"Alright, let's move" Kira said to the rest of the team as they moved out. They slowly and quietly made their way around the streets and alleys toward the center of the city, where the shield generator was located.

"This doesn't seem right." Azoth said as he looked around and saw the shield generator unguarded. "There should be at least some sort of guard here."

"Well they didn't think we were crazy enough to drop through the shield as we did." Kira offered

"He is right something is off, even though they don't expect us to hit them at the heart of their defenses. There should still be some sort of defense here." The sergeant said.

"Right so you three get up in that building up there, and give us over watch." Azoth said pointing at two of the troopers and the sergeant, then up to a nearby building. "watch your step and sectors" he said to the rest of the troopers who with him.

They slowly made their way to the generator. "Watch that alley." Azoth said as he pointed to one and moved up to the generator and began to plant the explosives on the generator. That was when he saw his radar light up with red. "We have company!" he shouted as he turned and they saw an army of droids starting to move in on them.

"We have no cover here!" one of the troopers yelled

"That is what we have over watch for." Azoth replied as the team in the building open fired clearing out a small section of the droids. "Go I'll rig this and you guys get out."

"But sir." The trooper argued

"That is an order get out once this shield goes down. Call the other general to begin their assault." Azoth demanded. "That includes you over watch."

"Yes sir" the clones said and began to move out, and Azoth went back to set up explosives. He worked quickly as he could as blaster bolts hit near him. That is when he heard a loud hum and looked back to see Kira still there deflecting blaster bolts.

"When I said go I meant all of you." Azoth said as he swung up and began firing from behind her.

"Well I out rank you so I give you orders not the other way around." Kira replied "Also I need to cover you while you blow this thing if you got hit before that happens before you set this off this whole operation was for nothing."

"Damn't I can take a hit." He said as a blaster bolt hit his shoulder and his shield flared.

"You have personal shields?" Kira asked

"Yeah and I can lock my armor and survive that." Azoth replied pointing up at a squadron of Y-wing bombers. "You have my location?" he asked into his radio and waited a minute "Right don't worry about me just turn this area to glass it is covered in bots." He said as the pair moved away from the generator and detonated it causing the enemy shields to fail.

"Why are you not calling them off if we are still here?" Kira demanded as she went to talk into her commlink, but he stopped her.

"You really don't think I have a back-up plan." He said tossing up a hand sized oval grenade with yellow lights going up and down from end to end.

"Don't know what that is but doubt it will save us from a bombing like that." Kira replied "never thought I would go down side by side with a merc."

"If it does save us you owe me whatever passes as a good drink around here." Azoth replied as he slammed it down on to the ground and a bubble shield activated and formed around them, as the bombers dropped their pay load destroying everything around them.

"Wow Leprechaun would have loved this." Azoth chuckled as the flames engulfed them, and then died out leaving nothing but scrap and spare parts in the streets.

"What the hell was that?" Kira asked

"Bubble shield a fun little thing from my war." Azoth replied

"Can you get more?" Kira asked

"Sorry was my last one." Azoth replied "I was hoping to save it as some last resort but you forced my hand."

"You don't seem to like me why did you use it then?" Kira asked

"Because I may hate xeno's and highers even more, but there is only one higher I would leave to die and you aren't him." Azoth replied "also I would never leave someone I have fought alongside to die. I've already lost to many I call brother in that war."

"Why would you leave one war just to fight in another that isn't yours?" Kira asked

"Maybe one day I will tell you." Azoth said "even though you are a xeno you're alright. But right now we need to get back to the front."

"Right" Kira said as they ran off toward the sound of blaster fire were the clones had begun their assault.

* * *

After a hard fought battle the clone army had retaken the city. Azoth sat down leaning against a wall. That was when a teenage boy walked up to him and stared at him for a minute.

"What you looking at kid?" Azoth asked

"You don't look like any of the other clones." The kid said

"Cause I ain't a clone." Azoth said as he took off his helmet, revealing his scared face.

"Oh I'm sorry." The kid said

"What's your name kid?" Azoth asked

"Padawan Caleb Dune." Caleb replied "and you?"

"Just call me Night Angel." Azoth replied

"Complaint: master I do not take joy in blasting fellow robots I much prefer blasting meat bags." HK said coming up to them.

"Well think of them as the crunchy outer shell before you get to their highers the soft chewy center." Azoth replied.

"Disapproving acceptance: very well master I will think of it in that way, and wait till we get to that soft chewy center." HK replied

"There you go and we can compare scores till then." Azoth said "I got one thirty-two today how about you?"

"One hundred forty-five, master" HK repled

"Guess you won today." Azoth replied with a smirk.

"Caleb stay away from him." Came a female voice as they saw a human female with looped hair braids "don't associate yourself with a merc."

"I would advise against talking down to my second in command Master Billaba." Kira said as she came up to them.

"And of course a Zeltron would ally themselves with a blood thirst merc." Billaba replied

"I feel like I should be offended." Azoth perked up "from what I've read about you jedi is that you wish for peace and calm."

"Yes that is what we strive for." Billaba replied

"Yes and war is nothing but chaos and destruction." Azoth said standing up walking up to her "and that is where I excel. Your job is peace my job… my life is war. War is an atrocity and to win it you need someone who knows how to commit them so when it is over you can pass the guilt off on to them." He said in a pissed off tone, getting up in her face.

"We would nev…" Billaba began but there was an explosion cutting her off.

"Sure whatever you say. Now let me do my job." Azoth spat "It's their counter attack!"

"Sir they had more units stored in underground bunkers and they are coming up in force." One of the clones called out.

"Well HK looks like our little game isn't over today." Azoth said as he ran off toward the front followed by the jedi.

Just then there was an explosion tossing the group around. "Damn't get up move." Azoth yelled grabbing a bundle of robes by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the rubble, and kept moving.

Azoth threw himself along with the bundle of brown against a barrier next to some clones. That was when HK walked up to the barrier and fired over it at the battle droids.

"Boasting: three more already master you are falling behind" HK replied

"Oh stow it HK and just keep them back." Azoth said then looked down at the kid he picked up.

"Hey where am I?" Caleb asked looking around

"The real world kid." Azoth said with a grin as his visor re-polarized "Now get up and fight." He said as he picked up a blaster and handed it to Caleb.

"I'm a jedi we don't use blasters." Caleb replied

"Well from my experience you use whatever you have at your disposal." Azoth said as he fired over the barrier again and blaster fire nearly hit him as he came back down. "But if you want to go up there and swing that little plasma blade of yours around be my guest." Caleb looked up and nearly got his head blown off.

"Well I guess I can use a blaster for now." Caleb replied as he also fired from over the barrier.

That was when the radio came through. " _Damn't Night Angel where are you?"_ Kira demanded

"Hey trooper what sector is this?" Azoth asked.

"Sector seven, sir." The clone responded

"Sector seven, and I have the kid with me." Azoth replied

" _Alright we are in sector nine somehow just hold them back and we will meet up after the counter attack_." Kira replied

"Noooo I thought I would just sit here and get over run." Azoth replied sarcastically.

" _Just get it done."_ Kira spat back through the radio

" _And don't teach my padawaan anything unseemly."_ Billaba came over the radio

"Yeah sure." Azoth replied cutting off the radio then turned to Caleb "Well looks like your master is stuck over in sector nine. So you are stuck with me."

"Well could be worse I guess." Caleb replied as he looked up and fired again. When he looked again he saw a group of droids holding shields in one arm and staffs in the other and began to advance.

"The fuck are those, honor guards?" Azoth asked as they charged up and jumped the barriers and swung their electric staffs around hitting a few clones. Azoth fired and had the bolts deflected by the droids staffs.

"Blasters won't work for these guys." Caleb said as he ignited his blue saber and charged the droids.

"Damn't" Azoth said as he grabbed and activated his black and white sabers, and locked into close combat with the staff wielding droids, along with Caleb. Azoth dodged under the left swing of the droid and swung his own blade around taking out the driods legs and swung up with his other blade cutting it from stem to stern. He looked over to Caleb who was having a bit of more difficulty with the droid. Before he could help a shock staff swung past his head and he deflected the next swing and cut quickly dispatching the droid. "Damn't finish it." Azoth yelled but Caleb lost his balance and fell and was about to be hit with the staff when Azoth activated his flame thrower and hit the back of the droid getting its attention, even though it didn't do much damage. The droid now turned to him and began to twirl it's staff around then get into a fighting stance as it advanced on him. It then lunged forward and was blocked by Azoths blade and he twisted around to a knee cutting the droid in half, letting the final staff wielding droid fall to the ground. Azoth walked over to Caleb and offered a hand helping him up as the clones pushed back the other droids.

"Thank you master." Caleb replied

"I'm no master." Azoth replied "Other than to him." He added nodding toward HK.

"Then why do you have lightsabers?" Caleb asked

"Long story but I'm no jedi." Azoth replied as the Kira and Billaba came running up to them

"Ah Caleb glad to see you are alright." Billaba said with some relief. "I wasn't sure seeing how you had to deal with him."

"Master please go easier on him, he saved my life." Caleb said getting a bit of a shocked look from the jedi.

"Then an apology and thanks are in order." Billaba said with a bow "Thank you for protecting my padawaan."

"It's the job." Azoth replied "We fight together we cover each other it is the essence of fighting shoulder to shoulder, you always fight for the man next to you. No matter who they are."

"Yes I'll keep that in mind from now on." Billaba replied and they turned and defeated the remaining droids.

Once the battle was over Azoth and Kira stepped on their dropship and took off with their troops headed up to the ship.

"So what was that, that Billaba was talking about a Zeltron or something? I heard you mention it before." Azoth asked as she looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"You seem to not like non-humans and you don't know what she meant by me being a Zeltron?" Kira asked a little shocked

"Well I am from the very far outer rim and we are pretty isolationist." Azoth replied "Our real first encounter with non-terrans, they attacked us and it was a bloody war. Since then we don't really know what is going on outside our system."

" _Good cover with not letting out any classified intel, for once."_ Durzo replied in his internal speaker

"Well my race is known for being violent by nature and very few of us are brought into the order." Kira explained "And some believe due to our violent nature we shouldn't be allowed into the order."

"Ah and Billaba is one of them?" Azoth replied

"She is not the only one." Kira sighed

"For being of peace and open mindedness they seem pretty judgmental." Azoth replied

"Doesn't help I was a bit of a trouble maker in the academy." Kira replied with a chuckle.

"Is that a joke?" Azoth replied a bit sarcastically surprised "didn't think you had any of those."

"We may be a bit up tight but we do know what fun is." Kira said as they landed on their command ship and headed out to a new system.

 **END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Old Horror

**A/N** alright sorry I know it has been a long time since my last chapter on here. I have been busy with graduation and finding a job so it has taken me longer than expected to post this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 8 Old Horrors**

Azoth was in the training rooming practicing with his plasma blades wearing a pair of cargo pants and T-shirt, when Kira walked in and saw him.

"You seem to handle those well." Kira said as he stopped and deactivated them and turned to her.

"A friend taught me how to use swords, but these are a lot lighter than the ones he taught me with." Azoth replied.

"Not many can compensate for the change in weight." Kira said as she walked up to him "Most take off their own limbs."

"Well it is an adjustment, but if there is one thing I can do it's adapt." Azoth said as Kira activated her duel-bladed light saber and struck out at him and he quickly activated his blades and blocked her strike.

"It is always better to train with an opponent." Kira stated as she swung up toward his face and he quickly blocked the strike. "You have good reflexes, almost Jedi level reflexes."

"Honed through the grind of war." Azoth said as he pushed her back and swung his blade around missing her by inches. "Without them I would have died long time ago." He said as he dodged her blade coming up from below he blocked her next strike and they swung around stopping their blades at each other's necks, giving each other a hard stare.

"Not many people can hold their own with a jedi wielding a lightsaber." Kira said as she deactivated her lightsaber followed by him.

"We were both holding back." Azoth replied as he stood up straight "Only way to find out who is better is to actually see who is left standing at the end."

"The Jedi look down on matches to the death." Kira replied as the intercom cracked to life.

" _Master Yugan please report to the bridge we are coming out of hyper space."_ The intercom said.

"So what is the mission?" Azoth asked

"We are supposed to investigate a newly discovered asteroid belt in the outer rim." Kira said

"Alright I'll hit the shower, change over and meet you on the bridge." Azoth said as he walked out of the training room toward the locker room.

Azoth walked on to the bridge and looked out of the bridge windows and saw the asteroids then an object came into view. It looked like a metal asteroid nearly three times larger than any of the others. This sent a shiver down Azoths spin.

" _Sir I am getting a familiar reading off that."_ Durzo said in his helmet. " _It's Forerunner."_ At this Azoth broke out in a cold sweat.

"All stop!" Azoth demanded in tone none of them thought heard come from him, fear. "I said full stop pull back now!" he repeated as they stopped the ship.

"What's wrong?!" Kira demanded.

"Did you send anyone over there yet?" Azoth demanded

"Yes we sent a company out already." Kira said a bit worried at his reaction. "But we have lost contact with them, we were about to send another unit in to investigate."

"What were the life scans like?" Azoth demanded

"Inconclusive it is shielded somehow." Kira replied wondering why she was so easily going along with his questions.

"Damn't, give me a squad and don't send anyone else over there, and if any ships come out and you don't have contact with them blow them out of the fucking sky." Azoth demanded as he walked off the bridge. Kira looked around confused at what had just happened then went after him.

"Hey wait a minute." Kira yelled as she chased after him. She finally caught up with him in the hanger as he was getting on a drop ship with a squad of clone troopers. "The hell is your problem?" she asked

"HK let's move!" Azoth yelled as the droid walked on to the ship and it took off and headed out of the ship.

"If this is what I think it is we need to proceed with severe cation." Azoth replied.

"By shooting down our own ships?" Kira asked.

"If need be." Azoth said in a stoic voice as they came closer to the asteroid. They landed in the dark hanger and there was no sign of the company that had been sent out.

"Where is the advanced force I sent out?" Kira asked looking around.

"Pilot head out and standby for evac." Azoth said ignoring Kira's concerns. "Alright let's move and check your corners." He ordered as he headed toward the hall but before he could go down it Kira grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Damn't what has got you so freaked out?" Kira demanded

"I have dealt with facilities like this before." Azoth explained "I just pray that this doesn't have what the others did." He continued in a stone cold tone that gave her chills

"What was on them?" Kira asked a bit scared to know

"Let's just say the first time my people encountered a facility like this out of an entire ship that made contact only two survived." Azoth said as he pushed past her and headed down the hall.

They soon came up to a terminal and Azoth began tapping away at it through Durzo's directions. "Alright the main control room is this way." Azoth said as he stepped away from the terminal and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey, I haven't been able to gain radio contact with our landing teams since we landed, what happened to those people who first came into contact with this kind of place?" Kira called out

"They were devoured." Azoth said as he pushed on only angering Kira at his lack of information he was giving her.

"Ma'am we are picking up the transponders from one of the landing squads." One of the clones called out.

"Where?" Kira asked

"Should be up on the right." The clone said as they made the turn and slowly moved down the hall till they came across a bunch of clones on the ground. "Guys" one of the clones said as he rushed over to them. Azoth cautiously approached the scene scanning around seeing blaster scoring on the walls.

"These aren't blaster burns." Kira said looking at the wounds on the troopers. Just then they heard skittering sound.

"Damn't." Azoth said pulling up his blaster as his motion tracker light up

"What is it?" Kira said getting up activating her lightsaber

" _Night Angel those injures are consistant…"_ Durzo began but was cut off by an ear-splitting screech.

"I know, I have seen them before and I know that scream anywhere." Azoth said out loud "fall back!" he demanded but it was too late as infection forms poured out of the vents and engulfed the clones. At that Kira went to help but was grabbed by Azoth and pulled back. "They are gone." He yelled as he fired at the convulsing bodies as they began to stand. He then turned and began to run down the hall followed by Kira and HK.

"Where are we going what are those things." Kira demanded.

"We are going to the central control room." Azoth said as a door next to them opened and a carrier form rushed out, and Kira went to swing at it with her lightsaber. "NO!" he yelled but it was too late as it exploded and he was able to jump out of the way but Kira was thrown down to the ground. He quickly recovered and began blasting the infection forms but to his surprise they ignored and skittered around Kira as if they had no interest, going straight to him. He quickly blasted the infection forms as they rushed him.

"Damn thank you." Kira said as she got up but he aimed his blaster at her. "What…"

"What are you?" Azoth demanded "They should have infected you but they ignored you like you were last year's fruit cake, at a turkey dinner."

"What?" Kira asked confused, there was another screech from down the hall.

"Damn't I'll have to figure it out later, we have to move." Azoth turned and ran towards the control room and quickly ran to the control council and pulled out Durzo's chip from his helmet and plugged it into the council.

" _Alright let's start by locking this room down."_ Durzo said as he appeared on the council and the doors locked down with secondary heavy doors.

"Who is that? What were those things? What is happening?" Kira demanded getting up in Azoths face.

"Fine you want the truth?" Azoth shot back

" _You know that is all classified."_ Durzo said

"Well it won't make a difference if the Flood gets loose in this galaxy." Azoth shot back. Getting a confused look from Kira.

"Question: master what are you talking about what is this flood you speak of?" HK asked

"What he said." Kira added.

"Truth is I'm from another galaxy." Azoth said getting Kira to give a look of shock and disbelief.

"What? No, traveling galaxy to galaxy is unheard of." Kira said

"Well believe it." Azoth said "If we do get out of this you can't breath a word to any one, the only people that know are Kenobi, Yoda, Windu, and that Ashoka kid."

"Why her she is just a padawaan?" Kira asked

"She was one of the first I came into contact with along with Kenobi." Azoth explained "But any way I'll give you the short version, in my galaxy our first contact with an alien race was the covenant an alliance of aliens that only had one mission once they found us and that was the complete annihilation of the human race. They spent twenty-five years massacring our people, but towards the end of the war one of our ships came across an installation built by an ancient race that the covenant saw as gods. After coming into contact with it one of the races saw that their leadership had lied to them and the changed sides and helped us survive the rest of the war and defeat them. After that we found a map from the forerunners to this galaxy, and I'm part of a recon ship to look for new planets to colonize. I got separated when I saved Kenobi."

"Well what are those things out there?" Kira asked

"Those are the flood, an infectious hive mind that nearly wiped out all life in my galaxy thousands of years ago. But the Forerunners made a super weapon that destroyed all life in the galaxy and starved the flood to death and then was repopulated. One of their back up plans was to come to this galaxy and we just followed their directions." Azoth explained

"That sounds crazy." Kira said

"Well it is true." Azoth said then turned to Durzo "Now what have you found out about this place?"

" _Well it is a research facility looking for a cure for flood."_ Durzo said

"Well it failed obviously." Azoth sighed

" _Actually they did find one."_ Durzo said getting a shocked look from Azoth " _They developed another enzyme to combat it called Midi-chlorian."_

"What?" Kira asked in shock

"What you have heard of them?" Azoth asked

"Yes they live in all living beings and what allows us to connect to the force." Kira replied.

" _Well that would explain a lot."_ Durzo said " _I have been looking into this force thing. But it all makes sense now the flood is a hive mind, so they are able to connect to each other through it. So the flood already perceive her as being infected because of the Midi-chlorians."_

"But how was Kenobi able to connect to my mind so I could understand their language. Since I don't have any of those enzymes" Azoth asked.

" _Well your record shows you were on delta halo as well as the ARK, and you came into contact with the flood there. So you may have inhaled some of their spores while there, not enough to turn you but enough for Kenobi to connect."_ Duzo offered " _However that is just a theory from the information I have. But now on to more important we need a sample of this to bring back to the UNSC so we can get rid of the threat of the flood for our galaxy if we ever get back to it."_

"Well it isn't a complete cure those clones seemed to be susceptible to the infection." Azoth said

" _Well maybe because it was a diluted form of the Midi-chlorians and are no longer immune to it."_ Durzo replied " _So that means we need a pure strand or at least as pure as we can get it. Hold on."_ He said as he closed his eyes and began to go through the files.

"Wow this whole thing is a bit much to take in." Kira said

"Yeah just remember you can't tell anyone about it." Azoth said taking off his helmet and sitting on the counsel. "I'm trusting you with all this."

"Fine I will keep your secret." Kira said "But that is only if we are able to get out of here."

" _Found it."_ Durzo said getting them to look up at him. " _I found the lab with the pure strand of Midi-chlorians in it."_

"Alright lead the way." Azoth said as he put his helmet back on and pulled out the AI's chip and put it back into his helmet.

"Oh yeah and who the hell is he?" Kira asked

"He is an artificial intelligence, but instead of inhabiting a droids body he is on this chip and can hack any computer system." Azoth replied.

"Pride: he can't hack my systems." HK replied

"Of course not HK." Azoth replied

" _With out even trying."_ Durzo said to Azoth with his own pride. As a door opened up on the opposite side of the control room and a way point appeared on Azoth's HUD. They slowly made their way down the halls and down a few elevators till they came to what looked like a lab.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into any resistance." Kira said as they went into the lab and Azoth plugged Durzo into the counsel.

"Well they only have had the company of clones you sent in for them to infect." Azoth replied.

" _Alright I have all the data."_ Durzo said

"Alright let's get the hell out of here." Azoth said

" _However we need a pure sample and we can't just take one out in a vile."_ Durzo replied

"What why not?" Azoth asked

" _They need a host of some sort, while in that machine they are alright but without a host they die"_ Durzo replied

"And let me guess I'm the only viable host." Azoth sighed "Because he is a robot and she already has the shit in her." He said gesturing toward HK then to Kira.

" _Yes."_ Durzo replied " _Sit down on the lab table and I will inject you with the dose."_

"Caution: master I believe this is a very high risk that you don't need to take." HK said "What if he is wrong and you turn into one of those things."

"Then you have my permission to blast me." Azoth replied taking of his helmet "But if it gives my people just the slightest chance of ridding the threat of the flood I will do it. My oath was to lay down my life for my people without hesitation and without regret. I even went as far as becoming a helljumper and then a Spartan to up hold that oath." He said as he sat down on the examination table and a machine came down and injected him in the neck where it was exposed. Once it was injected it took a moment and his body began to convulse then went still.

"Azoth are you…" Kira asked as he shot up gasping for air.

"Holy shit what a rush." Azoth said gasping.

" _How do you feel?"_ Durzo asked

"Like everything is moving in slow motion." Azoth said looking around "Even after the Spartan augmentations it wasn't even this much of a change." He said as he got up and walked around a bit "And I don't know but I just have a strange feeling it's just weird. Like I can see her without actually looking over at her." He said pointing over at Kira.

"That is what we call the force." Kira said

"By the night angels this is strange." Azoth said still trying to recover.

" _Well you need to pull yourself together."_ Durzo said " _I am setting the timer to blow this place."_

"What?" Kira asked in shock

" _We can't let the flood get out."_ Durzo said

"Or let your politicians find out about this they may try to weaponize the flood in some way." Azoth added

"What? They wouldn't be that stupid." Kira defended

"Oh so innocent." Azoth cued as he put his helmet back on and pulled Durzo out of the council and put him back in his helmet. "You really believe that? Has there never been an incident where a politician has done something stupid that could have or did get people killed because they thought they could handle something that was so far out of their control?" he asked getting her to pause for a minute.

"Alright." She sighed "but what will our story be?"

"Simple we ran into a defense system that activated a self-destruct sequence." Azoth replied

"Seems you thought this through pretty quickly." Kira replied

"Always have an alibi for when shit hits the fan." Azoth replied as he headed out the door they made their way through the facility and passed by flood forms that seemed to have no interest in them.

"Odd I can't sense them through the force at all." Kira said

"Maybe that is why they aren't attacking because they can't sense us either cause of the Midi-chlorians." Azoth offered, as they finally made it to the hanger and they radioed the drop ship.

"Dropship this is Night Angel we need pick up." Azoth called and a moment later the dropship came into the hanger. The moment it touched down they heard the screech of the flood and saw a horde rushing toward them.

"The hell are those?" one of the clones yelled.

"Later just fire." Azoth yelled as he turned and fired himself and stepped on to the dropship and it took off.

"Sir the hell was that?" the pilot called back

"Nothing you didn't see anything." Azoth said to the whole crew who all nodded and they made their way to the ship as the facility let off a bright light and exploded in a brilliant flash.

 **END CHAPTER 8**

A/N alright I have had the thought of explaining the force in this way for a while and it does kind of connect if you think of it. Connect to all living being, sounds like a hive mind, and the Didact seemed to use telekinetic powers against the chief in the fourth game. Also I know someone is going to try to call out Azoth's spar with Kira but they were sparing and they weren't going all out for it, and non-force sensitives have been able to take down Jedi in the past, in legends Boba dueled Vader to a tie. I just know someone is going to cry about it. The levels I see it is basic clone troopers= marines, ARC troopers= helljumpers, clone commandos/ lower level jedi = spartans


	9. Haunted Past

**A/N**

1) I am so sorry about taking so long I've had a lot on my plate with Graduation finding a new job moving half way across the country for it and getting settled into it. But I know that is one big excuse for me being a procrastinator, but I haven't given up on this fic so don't worry about that I do have three chapters for you though finished and will have the next two up soon after this one is posted. Again sorry for such the delay.

2) getting a little flak from my last chapter and giving him the force my explaination for that is that I did that whole chapter to show that the forerunners had found a way to combat the flood and the forces origin. So his force stuff is more of a minor thing, so no OP'ness like ripping ships out of orbit or force lightning. Mostly better reflexes and spatial awareness

 **CHAPTER 9 Haunted Past**

Kira walked through the halls of the ship toward the training area where she had heard that Azoth had been for the past five hours. She walked into the training area to see Azoth fighting five clones at once in hand to hand combat. She waited and watched as he took all of them down without any problem.

"Hold." She said as she walked up to him and the clones stopped and looked at her

"Sorry I just got to into it." Azoth said "I just can't seem to calm down."

"I think I know what is going on." Kira replied "Follow me." she said as she walked out of the training room.

"And what is that?" Azoth said

Azoth followed her into a room that had two round cushions "What is this?"

"This is a jedi meditation room." Kira said as she walked over and sat on one of the "Well you just got an over dose of Midi-chlorians and they are connecting you to the force and increases all your senses, reactions and other abilities, and to help control all this we meditate to calm our minds and our bodies."

"I know how meditation works." Azoth said as he turned to leave. "Friend of mine tried to teach me but I can't sit still long enough." He shrugged.

"I can teach you jedi meditations and help you calm your mind so you can actually get some sleep and judging by those bags under your eyes you need it." Kira said getting him to stop.

"Fine." Azoth said as he sat down.

"However there is a price." Kira said.

"There always is." Aztoh sighed

"These are secret jedi meditation techniques I shouldn't be telling you any of this." Kira spat back. "And I agreed not to tell any one about what happened on that… what do you call it? Forerunner facility."

"Fine what do you want as compensation?" Azoth asked already having an idea of what she wanted

"I want to know more about you and where you come from." Kira replied.

"Figured as much." Azoth sighed "I can tell you some, but nothing classified."

"Fine now you said you were from another galaxy." Kira said

"That is classified." Azoth replied getting her to get agitated

"You said before you were a recon ship here for colonization." Kira remembered "Now is there any other intent from you people or not?"

"I'll tell you what I told Kenobi and the others we just got out of a very long war and are not looking to start another one." Azoth explained

"Very well, now you have to relax and let me connect with your mind." Kira said "before I could barely feel your presence now I can't not feel you."

"so you are feeling me?" Azoth said with a chuckle getting Kira to go even redder in the face than her normal pink color.

"That is not what I meant you perv." Kira flustered just giving Azoth a smirk

"Just too easy to tease ya." Azoth chuckled "Anyway I'll try to relax and let you in. But just stay out of my memories I am blocking, you won't like what you see."

"I can't read minds just persuade people with weak minds to reveal their secrets, and read their emotions." Kira said as she began to probe his mind.

Azoth felt something weird as if something was pushing at his mind and he let out a breath and let it go.

"Wow all I feel is pain." Kira said

"A life of war leads to that." Azoth replied

"You said that before, your people were in a long war." Kira said

"Yeah the covenant war." Azoth said "It started before I can remeber. But when I was five the war came to the little back water of my home world."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A five-year-old boy and girl walked down the side walk. "So Kylar you want to play in the woods?" the girl asked

"Sorry Chelsea I have to get home and get my chores done." Kylar replied

"Oh come on that is no fun." Chelsea groaned "You can do them when we are done."

"Well." Kylar began but was cut off by the loud scream of a siren. "What is that?" he asked confused as he saw people begin running around in fear yelling 'They are here.' That was when they two of them looked up and saw a strange smooth curvy ship high above the city and a massive amount of smaller ships descend upon the city. Just then one of the strange ships landed down the street and strange creatures came out and began slaughtering anyone that came close. "Run!" Kylar yelled as they ran into the closest building they could find. The pair found a small corner in the warehouse that they had run too. The two of them hid in the corner behind some barrels. They stayed there for what seemed like forever till they heard the sound of people running and they saw a group push their way into the building.

"Oh thank you." Chelsea said as she got up to go to them but Kylar grabbed her and just as he did the door they had come through exploded in blue light sending the people they had just seen flying around, and a group of three elites came through the door holding plasma rifles and began to search the area. As the trio began searching for any survivors they would blast the bodies as they pass them.

Kylar held Chelsea close as he felt her shaking and heard her small whimpers as she was crying knowing this was the end. But just then two men in all black burst in through the door and began to fire causing the first elites shields to flare and his blood to spray and they turned to the second one but it was too late as he fired on the first helljumper and killed him but was too late to engage the second helljumper as he emptied his weapon into him killing the elite and then scanned the area, and lowered his weapon.

Kylar jumped out yelling "There is another!" Just as he said that an energy sword erupted and the elite dropped his cloaking and swung at the helljumper as he let off a burst from his assault rifle taking down the elites shields but his rifle was cut in half by the plasma sword sending the trooper on his back.

Kylar looked around and saw the dead helljumper was at his feet he reach down and picked up the assault rifle and held it at his waist and pulled the trigger. The recoil of the rifle sent him falling backwards and killed the elite.

The helljumper got back up and pulled his pistol and put an extra round in the head of the elite for safe measure then walked over to Kylar and picked up the assault rifle and helped him up. "Good work kid where did you learn to shoot?" he asked

"My dad was a marine before he got hurt." Kylar explained "He showed me how they work."

"Well sure he will be happy to know his son is a devil just like him, think you are the youngest person to get a confirmed kill on an elite." He said with a chuckle. "What's your name?"

"Kylar, Kylar Azoth." Kylar replied

"Well Azoth you just saved my ass thank you for that. My name is Major Thorne." Thorne introduced himself. "Now let's get you to an evac station."

"She comes with." Kylar said walking over to their hiding place

"Well of course can't leave such a cute thing behind." Thorne said taking a knee rustling up her hair and stood up and turned to leave with them following.

They followed for a while till they came to the city hall where an outpost had been hastily put together and troops had begun offloading, and civilians had been loading up to get out of there. They walked up to one of the platforms and they loaded up on to the bird and looked back at him.

"Now may the Night Angels guide you through the darkness." Thorne said as the doors of the pelican closed, and they took off.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"That was when the war came to me, and I got my first kill. After that Chelsea's father who was the commandant of a military academy took me in and I stayed there till I ran off and joined the corps." Azoth finished his story.

"Wow and I thought the war here was bad." Kira replied.

"That isn't even scratching the surface of it." Azoth replied.

" _General Yugan we are coming up on the Natz system."_ The com system chimmed as the two of them got up.

"Thank you we are on our way to the bridge now." Kira replied as her and Azoth walked out of the meditation room.

"So, we are investigating a possible research facility?" Azoth asked as he stepped out the door.

"Yes, we will take a recon team out soon as we establish an orbit." Kira replied

"Alright I'll go suit up and meet you on the bridge." Azoth said as he started to walk down a separate hall, "Oh and thanks that did seem to help calm myself down it seems." Azoth added.

"Of course, anytime and it was nice learning a bit about you as well." Kira replied

"However, it was a bit weird connecting our minds like that." Azoth replied

"Yes, it was the first time I did that and it seemed like I was experiencing your memories through you're eyes, somehow." Kira replied.

"Well any way like I said thanks it really did help." Azoth repeated as he headed down the hall toward his room.

* * *

After Azoth suited up he walked onto the bridge to find Kira looking out the window at the planet below.

"So there is supposed to be some sort of research facility down there?" Azoth asked "Any idea what they are cooking up?"

"No idea, and no idea where it is our scans are being jammed. So, there is definitely something down there." Kira replied, "I already have teams prepped and ready to deploy for recon missions."

"Alright I'll go with one team and you…" Azoth began

"No, we are going down together to establish a command center down there." Kira replied

"So, us on the same drop ship?" Azoth asked

"Yes." Kira asked confused at his question

"Yeah put the entire command structure on one ship heading down to an unknown enemy planet, yeah nothing going to go wrong with that." Azoth replied sarcastically "But whatever I'll see you at the drop ship." He finished as he headed down the hall.

After a little while Kira walked onto the drop ship where Azoth, HK 47 and a squad of clones were waiting for her. Once she entered, the ship lifted off and headed down toward the planet's surface. on the way down to the planet's surface Azoth just stared out into the black.

"What's on your mind?" Kira asked

"Just thinking." Azoth said

"About what you shared with me?" Kira asked

"No, it's about how different you guys conduct war than us." Azoth replied

"How so?" Kira asked

"Well we are supposed to be a recon unit." Azoth replied "And we just showed up here in three massive capital ships."

"Yes and?" Kira asked

"If anyone out there looks up they will know we are here. If it was my military, we would have a stealthed ship and have it packed full of sensors as well as a contingent of helljumpers to get eyes on." Azoth replied as they came into atmosphere.

"Well we don't have that great of stealth technology." Kira replied

" _Well that is probably because it was stolen and then stolen again by us."_ Durzo chimed in _"It was a massive hit to their stealth program_ , _most of it was destroyed in the raid by the thieves_

'And unlike us their focus is on slugging it out with their enemy since they are on equal terms unlike us and the covenant, so they haven't put too much focus on it.' Azoth replied to his AI

"We are coming up on the landing zone." The Pilot said "Oh shit hold on!" the pilot yelled as the ship rocked to the side. "We have two bogies on our tail." That was when the shipped had a major hit and began to plummet to the ground.

"Brace for impact!" Kira yelled as they hit the ground hard tossing everybody around in the troop bay.

After a few minutes Azoth began to wake up and look around the troop bay "If you ain't dead sound off." Azoth called out.

"Response: I am still functioning master." HK called out.

"Anyone else?" Azoth called out just to hear a groan and looked around to see everyone laying on the ground.

" _My sensor indicates the clones are dead."_ Durzo reported as Azoth found Kira and turned her over.

"What happened?" Kira asked

"We got shot down." Azoth replied

"Well that is obvious." Kira said as she tried to get up, but the pain was too much.

"Report: sir we must move we have a separatist drop ship coming in." HK reported.

"Shit." Azoth said as he looked over Kira's injuries and found she had multiple broken ribs and other contusions across her body.

"Damn't this may hurt but we need to get out of here." Azoth said as he scooped her up as she winced in pain, and they took off from the crash site. They made it over the ridge overlooking their crash site and watched as the droids searched the ship and only gave a small sweep of the surrounding area and left.

"Observation: it seems they believed everyone died in the crash." HK said

"Yeah that was a rough one how is it you are unharmed?" Kira asked holding her side

"It isn't the first time I have been shot out of the sky, also my armor is better than the clones guessing the force is the only thing that saved you from dying." Azoth replied

"Yes I tried to help cushion our landing with the force but was only able to save myself with it." Kira replied. "We need to contact the ship and our scout ships to get us out of here."

"Negative we don't know if they are able to find out where we are if they intercept our transmissions, so radio silence for now." Azoth replied as he picked her up and headed toward what seemed to be a cave. Night began to fall as they reached the cave and fortunately it was empty. Azoth walked out to the mouth of the cave where HK was standing watch.

"Assessment: she is seriously injured if we…" HK began

"We are not leaving her." Azoth shot back at him.

"Yes master." HK replied

" _I am reading an energy spike."_ Durzo said as a light began to glow in the distance, and began to get more intense.

"What is that?" Azoth asked

" _It is a weapon of some… it is targeting the ship in orbit!"_ Durzo reported in haste

"Shit, Daedalus come in they are targeting you with a surface weapon get out of there now. Get out of system and get back up!" Azoth called over the radio as the weapon fired and he looked up to see one of the ships explode when the weapon impacted it. That was when Azoth looked up and watched as the two remaining ships jumped to hyper space. "Oh thank god." Azoth sighed

"Concern: master breaking radio silence like that could have given our position away." HK said in a berating tone

"Yes but it gave our ships a chance to escape and return with reinforcements. Giving us a better chance of rescue." Azoth replied only to get a nod from HK "Good now I'm going to check and see how bad her injuries really are stay here and watch out for any hostiles."

Azoth walked in to where Kira was laying down propped up against the cave wall and he took a knee next to her and began to examine her starting with her head and then began to work down once he got past her shoulder she pushed him away.

"Hey what do you think you are doing trying to get fresh with me?" Kira asked as she stared at his blank face plate.

"Hey I have had more medical courses then you can count and have dealt with more combat injuries than you can conceive. I need to assess you to see how bad the damage is." Azoth shot back as his face plate depolarized and she saw legitimate concern on his face.

"Sorry." Kira replied as she laid back and let him finish his assessment.

"Well it seems you have multiple broken ribs a concussion and some decent lacerations I can only hope there is no internal bleeding or punctured lungs." Azoth said

"Didn't you grab the scanner from the medical kit in the drop ship?" Kira asked

"No if I took anything they would know we survived the crash." Azoth replied as he pulled out his personal first aid kit and began wrapping up her lacerations, and then flopped down next to her on the cave wall.

"What about you? You couldn't of walked away from that completely unscathed?" Kira asked

"A few cracked ribs." Azoth replied "after the ODST and Spartan augmentations I am pretty durable."

"What kind of Augmentations?" Kira asked

"Most of it is classified, but let's just say I feel more like a weapon than a human anymore." Azoth sighed as he took off his helmet.

"That is horrible and no one should have to go through that." Kira said

"We had just finished a war that nearly wiped out the human species in our galaxy, we were not going to let that happen again." Azoth said with a bit of anger in his voice. "And after what happened with my squad it was the only way they would let me continue fighting."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked

"Never mind I don't want to think about that right now." Azoth said pushing it to the back of his mind.

"Then something else then?" Kira asked "Like what happened to you and your young friend after you escaped your planet."

"You really want to hear about that?" Azoth said.

"Not like we are going anywhere till reinforcements get here" Kira replied

"Fine after that, like I said her father was the commandant of a military academy but her parents were divorced and her mother had custody so she wasn't supposed to go there but that changed after the attack, and we both were accepted and grew up there until we were fifteen." Azoth began.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

A fifteen-year-old Azoth was running at the side of a formation of cadets about his age.

"Alright." Azoth called out as the formation slowed and came to a stop and they turned to him. "Go hit the showers and changeover we will be going to the rifle range after chow, dismissed."

"Yes sir." They all said as they broke off and headed inside and one of the guys walked up to him.

"Pushing them pretty hard today." The boy said.

"Well squad competitions are coming up, so we need to be the best if we want to win, Benson." Azoth replied

"Yeah but we are just first years the seniors always win especially in the combat test." Benson replied, "And no offense but most squads have an older squad leader I know you were one of the top cadets in primary academy but it's rare for a first year to be a squad leader."

"Well I earned it as well as know someone, even though I don't like to take something if I don't earn it but if it helps me so be it." Azoth replied "And as for the seniors I am going to show them age has nothing to do with willingness to fuck their shit up."

"Well I can see you will be one of them that goes for infantry officer's course." Benson chuckled

"Hey it means I get to head to the lines after senior year when I'm eighteen instead of twenty after finishing courses." Azoth replied

"Well most people try to avoid that for as long as they can." Benson said as the pair began to head to the locker room.

"Well one way or another I'll be there no point in avoiding it." Azoth replied

"I guess." Benson sighed as they entered the locker room.

* * *

After chow the squad had formed up at the rifle range where two adults were waiting for them, with multiple rifles on the table.

"Alright cadets I will say this is a first." The women said, "Never had a first-year squad take advantage of our Friday class."

"Well we need every edge we can get over the seniors, ma'am." Azoth replied

"Well this is an ambitious one." the man said walking up to him.

"Whatever helps me kill those split chin bastards better." Azoth replied

"Already thinking about killing covies, yeah you are ambitious." The man said then looked at the rest of the squad. "I am Master Guns O'Rielly and this is Gunnery Sergeant Tills, we are the head marksmanship trainers here at the academy. Your Squad leader here talked us into taking your free class day this week to teach you how to properly shoot, on top of your normal weapon handling course." O'Rielly said as he walked up to the table with the different weapons on them. "Alright I know you had to qualify with the standard MA5B so I will move on to some of our other weapon systems." He said as he walked over to a battle rifle and DMR "These are your two mid-range rifles first is the M392 Designated Marksmen Rifle or DMR it is used as the name says by a designated marksman for longer distance shooting reaching out to 900 meters depending on the shooter. It is very reliable and very good at what it was designed for, it is mostly issued to ground forces and the army. It can fire in both automatic and semi-automatic however it is very difficult to control in full auto. The other is the BR55 Battle rifle, this has range of 750 meters you may give up a little range but you gain a more compact weapon system that is easier to use in tight quarters and has a burst fire mode instead of full auto, so it is a preferred weapon of Marines and ODST's. it is easier to use on ship as well as gives a little extra room in drop pods." O'Rielly explained as he began to show them the different manipulations for the rifles. Once he was done they all walked up and picked up each of the rifles to see how they felt in their shoulders.

"Alright grab a DMR and step up to a target position." Azoth called out as his squad did as they were told and grabbed a rifle and two magazines each then stepped up to the firing line.

O'Rielly walked along the line and called out "Range is hot fire when ready!" he called out and the line erupted in gun fire. He continued to walk the line till he got to Azoth who was taking his time with each shot. He stopped for a second to watch the cadet and watched as the target fell down and come up again three times. "Good shooting." He complemented

"Thanks Master Guns" Azoth replied

"Let's see how you do at two hundred." O'Rielly said as he activated the two hundred meter target and Azoth shot it as well, he then increased it to five hundred and Azoth dropped to the prone and hit that one as well. After they had finished their ammunition they went and switched out for the Battle rifle and O'Rielly watched as Azoth continued knocking down every target put in front of him. Once they finished firing they cleaned the rifles and headed out.

* * *

Later that night after training Azoth walked toward his room to run into a familiar blonde "Oh hey there Chelsea." Azoth called out waving over to her.

"Oh Kylar, how was your Friday course?" Chelsea asked

"Good I am really happy that I can choose what to do with my squad on Fridays" Azoth said

"Yes my father said it has been a good moral boost as well has helped with test scores." Chelsea said

"Yeah what you doing this weekend?" Azoth asked

"Me and some of the girls in my squad are heading into town to see the newest movie." Chelsea replied

"Actually I wanted to ask you something." Azoth said

"Oh really what is it?" Chelsea asked

"Well after the competition I was, I was… wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me after the squad comp?" Azoth asked in an embarrassed tone with a small blush.

"Oh ah." Chelsea said "Well I guess we could go as frie…"

"No." Azoth cuts her off. "I mean I want to go with you as more than friends, as an actual date."

"Oh then I am going to have to say no." Chelsea said "I just feel it is too early to start dating someone." She explains feeling a bit bad at shooting him down

"Oh well yeah ok guess I can understand that." Azoth says in a faked optimistic tone

"Well as long as you understand, any way I have to get going and catch up with my friends." Chelsea says as she turns and leaves.

"Yeah sure." Azoth sighed as he walked away, but when he turned around he ran into another cadet.

"Cadet Kylar Azoth." The cadet said in an annoyed tone.

"Cadet Derek Jackson." Azoth replied in just as an annoyed tone.

"You better lose that attitude when talking to a superior, Kylar." Derek spat.

"We are both squad leaders, so we are of the same rank, only difference is you're a senior." Azoth replied.

"You better just drop out of the squad comp, no first year is going to get past the first stage if I have anything to say about it." Derek replied. "or I am going to humiliate you, and you will be the laughing stock of the academy."

"You honestly think you can intimidate me?" Azoth chuckled "you're just a little mama's boy who is hiding away at this academy to avoid the war." At this Derek began to fume.

"I will show you why low bred filth like you don't belong here." Derek said as he stormed off.

"Yeah go cry to your high ranking mommy and daddy." Azoth called after him.

* * *

Azoth and his team where moving through a forested area in the training area. "Keep your eyes open."

"FREEZE!" Came a loud new voice causing the squad to stop and raised weapons and another squad with blue markings came out of the woods.

"Hold steady." Azoth said to his squad.

"Surrender, your surrounded and outnumbered." The leader said

"Don't think so Derek." Azoth replied as their leader walked up to him.

"Come on there is no shame in surrender." Derek replied "Especially when we both know you only got this position because you know the commandant." He whispered

"And you're only here because you mother is an admiral and your father a general." Azoth replied, "Because you would never get here on your own especially when you can't even count." He said with a smirk as Derek looked at Azoth's team in confusion and realized there was a fire team missing.

"Ambu…" Derek yelled before he was cut off by a training round hit him in the head and his squad swung around to look for the threat, as they began to fall one by one, and the rest of Azoths team that was in the enemy's ambush opened up on the blue team.

"Any one hit?" Azoth called out.

"Simons is down." Benson called out

"I got winged." Griff called out.

"Alright, Benson you take third team and Griff to our base for evac while we push on to the enemy base." Azoth ordered as they pulled out a stretcher and lifted Simons up and headed back to their base, while the rest of the squad began to head out.

Azoth stayed back for a second and squatted down next to Derek. "When it comes down to it you don't try to humiliate the covenant or offer them surrender you take the shot without hesitation because they will do the same to you." And he stood up and walked away, patting him on the helmet.

* * *

After the competition the academy stood in formation with Azoths' team standing at the front stage.

"We are here to award the top team from the squad competition, led by team leader Kylar Azoth." The Commandant said then turned to Azoth and handed out the medal to his entire Squad. "For the first time in academy history a first-year squad leader has won the competition." He added as he shook Azoths hand "You deserve this you definitely earned that spot as squad leader." He said quite enough only Azoth heard it.

"Thank you, sir." Azoth said as the Commandant turned back to the everyone in formation.

"Now as per tradition the annual ball shall take place tonight at twenty hundred hours, now go enjoy yourselves that is an order. Dismissed." The commandant called out, as they all snapped a salute and marched off.

* * *

Later that night Kylar walked into the ball with his squad following all heads held high but then he saw something that made his blood run cold. Chelsea arm in arm with Derek, and she was smiling.

At seeing this Azoth sat down next to Griff who was sneaking something into his drink.

"GRIFF!" came Bensons voice knocking Azoth out of his stupper "You know that is contraband."

"Come on Sarge." Griff said mockingly "We are top dogs we need to celebrate accordingly, like our military brothers before us, with alcohol."

"He is right." Azoth said as Benson got a smug look on his face, but it turned to shock as Azoth grabbed the drink and downed it "Sometimes do call for alcohol." He said as he put the cup down "Another." Griff looked at him in shock but didn't argue and went to get another drink.

"Ok man what's the matter?" Benson asked then followed Azoths eyes to see the couple that was making him upset. "Oh, well they are both from high ranking families maybe her father pushed it on her." He offered just grunt from Azoth as Griff came back with the drinks, and Benson walked off patting him on the shoulder.

After a few hours and a few more drinks a group of girls sat down at the table next to him.

"My god I can't believe Chelsea snagged Derek, she has been after him all semester." One of them said

"Yeah I heard he didn't even ask her till earlier tonight after the competition." Another said as realization struck him, and he saw Derek head over to the punch bowl.

"I'll get the next round." Azoth said as he grabbed his cup.

"Hey man." Griff said with a slur, but he was already gone.

"I know what you are doing." Azoth said, as he stepped up next to Derek.

"Oh and what is that?" Derek asked

"You are using Chelsea to get to me, and I don't like it when people use my friends like that." Azoth said

"I did say I was going to humiliate you." Derek said "And this seemed like the best and easiest way to do that." He said with a smirk but out of no where Azoths fist made contact with his with his jaw breaking it, then he grabbed the back of his head bring it down and smashing his knee into Derek's face breaking the nose. As the ruckus goes down arms come around grabbing Azoth pulling him away from Derek who was on the ground bleed from his mouth and nose.

"What the hell are you doing Kylar?!" Chelsea demanded as she got down to help Derek.

"Don't trust him he is only trouble." Azoth says, with a bit of a slur.

"Have you been drinking?" Chelsea asked

"Well…" Azoth began.

"No you are the one that is trouble and I don't want to see you again." Chelsea shouted as she turned and began helping Derek, getting a wave of depression to flow over him, and his body slacked

"Fine." Azoth said as he pulled away from Simons and Benson, as the MP's came in and took him away.

* * *

It had been a week since the ball, and Azoth was reprimanded for drinking and assaulting another cadet. He was stripped of his rank and squad was taken from him. He even requested to drop out of the academy and enlist but the commandant wouldn't sign off on it. He hadn't seen Chelsea at all, she had been completely avoiding him.

Azoth laying in his room staring at the ceiling waiting for dark. Once the clock struck 2200 he got up and slipped out of his room. Moving out of the building was easy enough once he got out to the perimeter fence was when he ran into the first patrol and easily hid from them without them noticing him at all. He picked the area nearest the swamps it was the least guarded due to all the bugs that swarmed the area.

"Well never belonged here anyway." Azoth said as he made his way over the fence into the swamp and trekked his way through the swamps and took most of the night to reach the town on the other side.

* * *

It was just after sunrise when Gunnery Sergeant Wilcox walked up to the recruiting center and saw a teenage boy that was wearing a uniform from the academy covered in mud sleeping in front of his door.

"Hey kid wake up." Wilcox said as he kicked the kid, who shot straight up to attention.

"Yes sir, cadet Azoth ready to enlist sir." Azoth snapped

"Damn't it's to early for this shit." Wilcox sighed shaking his head "Come on in and let's get this squared away." As they walked into the office.

 **(END FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"After that it took some finagling but I was able to enlist as a marine and quickly made it into the ODST's." Azoth explained "I know the kid gets heart ripped out and joins the military is cliché or over done but I was young and stupid."

"Only difference now is you're are not young." Kira chuckled wincing in pain.

"That is what you get for laughing." Azoth shot back at her with a smirk.

"Well did you ever see her again?" Kira asked

"Twice, most recently she was stationed on the ship I came here on from my galaxy." Azoth said

"And the first time?" Kira asked

"Story for another time." Azoth said as he stood up and put on his helmet "We got company" he finished as he walked out of the cave.

"Inquiry: Master are we going to take out those meatbags?" HK asked

"No you stay here I'm going to see what they want." Azoth said "If I start firing you can have fun."

"Excitement: I hope to hear your blaster master." HK replied as Azoth walked into the tree line and activated is camouflage.

Azoth moved around and found a man in mandalorian armor behind a tree looking at the entrance of the cave. Azoth snuck up behind the mando and placed the barrel of his blaster at the base of neck.

"Kinda late for a stroll." Azoth said.

"You are good don't think anyone has snuck up on me like that since my old _al'verde._ " The Mandalorian said

 **END CHAPTER 9**

 **Mandalorian**

 _Al'verde- commander_

A/N alright I know a lot of flash backs in this one but I wanted to get some more into Azoth background, that I wanted to flush out. Please read and review let me know what you thought of it.


	10. Lost and Found

**CHAPTER 10 LOST AND FOUND**

Azoth stood with his blaster at the base of the Mandalorians skull "Kinda late for a stroll?" Azoth commented.

"I like the solitude of the night no one really bothers you when the stars are out." The Mandalorain replied

"Well can't argue with that." Azoth shrugged as he quickly swung around whipping out the dark saber cutting the blaster of the mandalorian that was coming up behind him "Thought you liked the solitude?" Azoth asked.

"Well a good friend is always nice to contemplate the verse with." The first mandalorian said

"And few is better than one right?" Azoth said as he looked around "You all can come out now." He called out, as four more mandalorains come out of hiding in the woods.

"Alright I guess we can drop the pleasantries, you are out numbered surrender and no harm will come to you." The mandalorian said lowering his hands

"Well surrender is not really in my vocabulary." Azoth replied

"We should just kill this jedi and be done with him, _Al'verde_." one of the mandalorains stated.

"No he is no jedi that is the dark saber only way he could have gotten that is from killing Vizsla, and that is why I am offering surrender to him." The commander said "Him and his death watch have been the mortal enemies of the true mandalorains since the founding of the divide."

Just then the heard the sound of a CIS gun ship coming in. "Sir we have enemy tin heads coming in"

"From the way your man is talking about those buckets of bolts we have a common enemy." Azoth said relaxing his stance a bit "Here is the offer we work together to deal with those bots and then discuss this situation like civil adults." He offered

"Very well." The commander said as Azoth lowered his blaster and returned the dark saber to his back. "Name is Atin Kar" the commander introduced himself offering a hand.

"Call me Night Angel." Azoth said taking the hand.

The group moved up to the clearing that the droid gun ship was dropping off its load of super battle droids.

"Alright Ragna I want you to hit that gunship with the rocket on you pack the rest of you spread out and hit those battle droids in a cross fire. Night Angel I want you to stay close…" Atin began but Azoth cut him off

"To keep an eye on me?" Azoth asked already knowing the answer only to get nod from the mandalorian commander.

"Well at least you can read the atmosphere around…" the commander began but looked to see Azoth was gone " _Vaii Haran Slanar"_ just then he saw a burst of fire coming from the far side of the clearing getting the super battle droids to move toward it and begin to fire on his position. "Damnt engage take out that gunship!" Atin called out as a rocket from one of his mans' pack shot off and destroyed the ship and they quickly dispatched the remaining droids. Once the fighting stopped Azoth walked out of the woods to find the mandalorians all having blasters on him.

"Well isn't this a little turn of events." Azoth joked.

"Give me a good reason not to blast you right now?" Atin asked

"We have a common enemy and I can give you a good scape goat." Azoth replied

"Go on." Atin said with a hint of eagerness in his voice already seeing what was being offered.

"From what I gather you don't like either the CIS or the Republic but the CIS is the current threat." Azoth began to explain not getting much but a small nodding of the head from the mandalorains. "Well they know we had drop ships come down here and they will be searching for any survivors especially after this patrol doesn't report in. they will double their search for me and may run across you. You can't simply kill me because that won't stop them from searching and if they find my body they will look for what did kill me." he explained squashing any idea of killing him. "So I offer this I will take out that research facility and call in my ships to eliminate any other facilities by orbital bombardment and leave, the CIS will see the planet as compromised and not return, as for the republic I will keep you out of the report and we will leave you be."

"Sound like a fair deal but how do I know you will keep your promise?" Atin asked

"I have a causality you take care of him and hold him till the fleet leaves other than the ship that is taking me and my man out of here." Azoth replied

"You would do that just for one man?" Atin asked

"I don't leave my people behind." Azoth replied

"Very well deal." Atin said shaking Azoth's hand " _Haat, ijaa, haa'it"_

"Good now follow me." Azoth said as he turned and walked toward the cave where HK was waiting guard.

"Question: I heard blaster fire master, why didn't you call for me? was it because of these new meat bags?"

"Handled it with the help of my new… associates." Azoth says with a pause on how to introduce the mandalorians.

"Confirmation: they are not to be blasted…yet." HK responds

"Exactly." Azoth said as he walked into the cave followed by the mandalorians who all jumped and tensed at the sight of Kira.

"You didn't say your wounded man was a jedi." Atin said

"Never said she wasn't just I had a wounded man, used a generic term like trooper or solider." Azoth said with a grin "and you already agreed to the terms."

"Sir you can't allow this you of all people know what they did to us." One of Atin's men protested.

"He is right we made the oath and agreed to the conditions, we will follow through with it." Atin said as his men got upset. "Now pull out that litter so we can move her to a more secure location and patch her up properly." He said as his men followed the order with a grumble and curse.

As they were walking Azoth walked up to Atin and asked "I always knew there was bad blood between the jedi and mandalorians but it seems more personal then that here."

"There are three factions to the mandalorian culture." Atin began "there are the ones who live on the planet who just want to work politics and play 'warrior' when it suits them. Then there are the two factions who have been at each others throats since they split apart the death watch and the True Mandalorians."

"Yes you mentioned that before. Actually I was a member of Death Watch Mandalorians for about an hour before I killed Vizsla and disbanded them."

"And your allegiance now?" Atin asked tensing up

"To myself and my home world that is far far away that nothing I do by helping you will harm them." Azoth said as Atin relaxed a little.

"Well the True Mandalorains ideals were to sell our skills as mercenaries and bounty hunters to always sharpen our skills in battle or to find a cause we found just and commit ourselves to it. Each mandalorian can choose their path and how to follow it. But Death Watch wanted to re-establish the mandalorians as an empire like during the times of the mandalorian wars to wage war just to wage war. The fighting between us and the death watch was known as the mandalorian civil war once we won the war the 'new mandalorains' we had fought for turned their backs on us and banished us as if we had been the death watch ourselves." Atin said punching a nearby tree splintering the bark.

"I'm sorry about your people, they never understand the sacrifices we make for them and always question our actions when they have never had to make such a split-second choice that could mean the end of theirs or another's." Azoth replied

"Very true." Atin said calming down a little "Well after that we did what we did best hunted down the death watch searching for their leader. We thought we found someone that could help us find him and did a job for him dispatching a rebel faction on his planet. But he was working with death watch the whole time and called in the jedi to wipe us out I only survived because I was knocked out by a stray rocket that blew me away from the battle and covered me in snow." He explained "When I came to every one of my brothers was dead, but we took out just as many jedi if not more." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I had found out later that Jango survived but he was just so broken from it all he didn't want anything to do with it anymore and became a bounty hunter permanently. So I re-established what I could and built up my forces of True Mandalorians but we are a shadow of our former selves."

"I under stand your hatred and distrust for the jedi. But we are here just to complete our mission that is all we have no quarrel with you." Azoth said as they came up to a forested area where he saw a bunch of camo netting over top of tents and equipment.

"And from what I have seen and heard you say I believe you and your jedi friend will be safe with us till you finish your end of the deal." Atin said as his men took her into the medical tent, and Azoth turned to follow.

Azoth walked into the medical tent where a man not in mandalorian gear was looking over Kira's wounds and already began treatment.

"What you say doc?" Azoth asked

"She is pretty bad possible internal bleeding, broken ribs, and other broken bones lucky you got here when you did." The doctor said "what happened?"

"Gunship was shot down and it was a hard landing." Azoth said

"Well I should check you out as well." The doctor said looking to him

"I'm fine not the first time I been shot down." Azoth said as he turned to HK who had been behind him the whole time. "If anyone tries to kill her you get them first."

"Joy: I certainly hope some one does." HK responds

"Leave the doc alone, he will do better work if he isn't stressing out about you killing him if he fails." Azoth replied

"Disappointment: Understood master." HK sulked as the doctor slumped a little in relief and Azoth walked out and found the command tent Atin was at and looked down at the holo map on the table.

"Alright this is the main faculity they do R&D here as well as that massive cannon that took out one of your ships in a single shot. There is a reactor deep inside the facility you blow that you will wipe out the research facility and the rest of the base surrounding it crippling their forces around the planet." Atin explained "We have attempted a few strikes but to no avail lost a lot of good men"

"Alright I'll head out in the morning and hit them at nightfall." Azoth said

"I'll organize a strike force to accompany you." Atin began

"Negative this is a stealth op I respect your abilities as warriors but I will be more effective at this if they don't know I'm there." Azoth explained and got a concerned look from the hardened commander "Don't worry I have been training and fighting like this for years."

"Very well I will trust your judgment." Atin said as Azoth nodded and walked out the door

"Why are you trusting him so much?" one of Atins men asked

"I don't but if he can take down that facility great if not, well it is no loss for us." Atin replies to the man

* * *

Azoth took a speeder and quickly made his way to the CIS base and found a convoy coming through the main gate.

'Too easy' Azoth said to himself as he activated his camouflage unit and slipped through the main gate and headed toward the large facility with a what looked like a massive satellite dish that was pointing straight up 'That must be the weapon they fired at our ship. Thing is huge.' He said to himself as he placed his hand on the access panel and Durzo hacked it and the door slid open

" _Seems that most of the patrols are outside"_ Durzo observed.

"Well they would never suspect someone getting this far without being detected so they have gotten pretty lax on security." Azoth replied as he moved down the halls and found a door that said 'Security.' "Well this one feels like a winner." Azoth said as he opened the door and saw two droids look up him from the council and he quickly shot them and closed the door and began to hack the council.

" _Alright found the reactor we need to take out to blow this place."_ Durzo said as a map of the facility came up and a path from their location appeared. " _This just seems way to easy._ "

"Yeah I know." Azoth said then something caught his eye. "What is that." He said as a section appeared that said 'Prison block: Interrogation: 1 prisoner.'

" _You just had to find a way to complicate things, didn't you?"_ Durzo sighed

"Hey if it's one of our men we need to get him out of here he may have intel on this place we may need." Azoth replied

" _Or its just you can't leave a man behind._ " Durzo replied

"Take your pick." Azoth said as he turned around and headed toward the interrogation section and found very few droids or aliens on his way there. "they are seriously under staffed or really don't believe there is any threat."

Once Azoth made it to the room that said 'Interrogation' he stopped and quickly opened it to find a tactical droid, with a few battle droids around him along with a single clone attached to a vertical table being electrocuted. The droids turned to see Azoth standing in the door and went to raise their weapons but where quickly blasted but the tactical droid just looked at him.

"How could you have penetrated our defense?" the droid asked in shock "And all to rescue a single clone, it is illogical."

"Well I just don't like leaving men behind." Azoth said as he blasted the tactical droid in the head then went over to the clone.

"Sound off trooper, identify yourself" Azoth ordered

"ARC 77 sergeant Fordo." Fordo replied catching his breath

"Well sergeant I am Commander Night Angel." Azoth said as he ripped the bindings clean off the table setting him free

"Thank you, sir, but you don't look like a clone trooper." Fordo said

"I'm not I am a mercenary hired by the Republic." Azoth explained "What did they do to you?"

"Alright well if you are with the Republic that is all that matters, but they captured me a month ago after an op gone wrong and my whole unit was wiped out." Fordo explained "They have been trying to get me to talk ever since but I gave them nothing they then found a chip in my brain they thought might have been preventing me from talking they removed it but still got nothing."

"Well can you still fight?" Azoth asked

"Yes sir." Fordo said as he walked into a side room where he found his armor and began to put it on.

"Good because we are taking out this facility." Azoth said as Fordo came out in red painted armor and what looked like eyes on his helmet.

"Good I been itching to take this place down." Fordo said as he put on his helmet and picked up a blaster.

The pair moved quickly towards the center of the facility where the main generator for the weapon was located.

"Alright it should be just down this hallway." Azoth said as they turned the corner and found a platoon of droids walking down the hall.

"Intruders blast them." the droid commander called out as they all began to fire at them forcing Azoth and Fordo to take cover.

"Intruders in the reactor section." One of the droids called over its com link before Azoth blasted it. That was when the alarms began to blare

"Shit." Azoth said as they finished off the last of the patrol. "Well guess going with plan B." he sighed

"What is plan B?" Fordo asked

"Blast our way into reactor room and blast our way out." Azoth shrugged as they moved down the hall toward the reactor.

"Always like plan B." Fordo chuckled as he followed him to the large door

"Cover me while I hack this thing." Azoth ordered

"Yes sir." Fordo said as some droids came around the corner and he quickly blasted them. After a minute the door slide open and the two fell back into it and resealed the door.

"Alright that should hold them for a few minutes while we find a way to destroy this thing." Azoth said as they turned to see a massive crystal that seemed to be pulsating with energy.

"What is this thing?" Azoth asked in astonishment

"It's a… Kyber crystal." Fordo answered "But I have never seen one this big before."

"A what?" Azoth asked

"It is the crystals jedi use in their lightsabers but this one is absolutely massive I can't even fathom the amount of energy it can put out." Fordo said

"Enough to take out a capital ship in orbit at least." Azoth said as he walked up to a panel and had Durzo begin to hack it.

" _Alright looks like it has some regulators here, here and here."_ Durzo said as it appeared on his HUD " _We take these out we will have maybe two minutes before the thing blows and it will be a big one_."

"Alright here." Azoth calls over to Fordo as he tosses him a few detonators. "Place them on those regulators over there." He says pointing at what he wanted destroyed

"Right away sir." Fordo says as he quickly makes his way to plant the charges. Once they were done planting them they came back to the center council and looked at where they had come in and saw the door was starting to get red at the seams indicating they were cutting through it.

"Well that way is a no go." Azoth sighed

" _All sectors have been alerted to our presence and they have already converged on the exits to the reator._ " Durzo explains.

"That is just great." Azoth sighs again.

"Sir I saw what looked like a service elevator behind those regulators that looked like they went all the way to the top." Fordo explained as they went over to the regulators and found the elevator that did indeed went to the top of the weapon. After they took the elevator up they ran to the edge only to find a massive drop down to the ground.

"Well how the hell do we get down from this?" Fordo asked

"Hang on." Azoth said as he picked up Fordo bridal style and jumped off the edge and activated his jump boosters just before landing.

"Damn sir I feel like a princess being saved from the evil castle." Fordo said sarcastically only to get dropped unceremonysly into the mud "Right sir back to the mud and grunt life." He said as he picked up his blaster and stood up. They quickly ran and found a pair of droid speeders and hopped on to them as he activated the detonators and they ripped out of the enemy base. The entire base was enveloped in a massive explosion.

"Well sir where too now?" Fordo asked.

"Back to our friends and hopefully they honor the deal." Azoth said as he took off followed by Fordo.

 **END CHAPTER 10**

 **A/N**

Alright I know there is some inconsistencies about Fordo's rank in the series I am going with sergeant because that is what Obi-wan called him in the series and it is easier to have him stay with Azoth where he is a lower rank instead of the closer rank.


	11. Old Wounds

**CHAPTER 11 OLD WOUNDS**

Atin was standing in the command tent looking over a scan when he felt the earth shake for a minute then stop.

"The hell was that an earthquake?" Atin asked as he looked at one of his men who looked up and shook his head.

"Sir we are getting a report that the enemy base has been destroyed." A mandalorian said as he walked into the command tent

"What section?" Atin asked

"The whole thing sir." The mandalarain replied "The entire base is just smoke, and ashes have a look for yourself." He said as Atin walked out of the tent and saw a massive mushroom cloud over the tree top.

"By Mand'alor he did it." Atin said under his breath

"Sir we have two droid speeders in bound." One of the mandalorains said with his hand up to the radio in his helmet. "Sir they say it is Night Angel and a republic trooper."

"Let them in, I want to speak to him immediately." Atin ordered as two men ran out to get Azoth.

After a few minutes Azoth along with Fordo walked into the command center.

"I will give you credit you took that facility down in no time at all." Atin said then looked over at Fordo "And looks like you found a friend along the way."

"I am very strict on time management." Azoth said with a chuckle "But yes, pulled this guy out of an interrogation chamber." He explained as he took of his helmet followed by Fordo

"By Mand'alore, Fett?" Atin asked getting a shocked look from Fordo

"No sir, but I was cloned from Jango Fett if that is who you are referring too." Fordo explained

"Right of course." Atin replied shaking his head "Any way our deal still stands your jedi friend is safe and patched up, you are going to leave us in peace and not report us to the republic?" Atin asked looking more at Fordo than Azoth.

"Yes, I am a man of my word," Azoth said then looked over to Fordo. "We never saw any Mandalorains on this mission I hit the facility and found you then brought you back to a cave where we waited for retrieval."

"Yes sir, I fully understand." Fordo said with a nod.

"Good to hear it." Atin said walking up to Azoth shaking his hand "You did us a great service, if you are in a pinch and need a hand drop me a wave and I will see what I can do." He said handing him a communicator. He then turned to Fordo shook his hand and said "I fought alongside Jango for years he was the greatest warrior I know, do him proud and fight with honor always."

"Yes sir." Fordo said with pride.

"Fordo go and see how Master Kira is doing I still need to discuss a few things with Atin here." Azoth said as Fordo turned around and was escorted out of the tent.

Once he was gone Atin looked at Azoth suspiciously "Now what do you want to discuss that you didn't want your subordinate to hear?"

"Well this one is off the books." Azoth said getting Atin to raise an eyebrow "You see I am looking for a ship."

"Well you have to be a bit more specific there are a lot of ships in the verse." Atin chuckled "But I get where this is going this ship doesn't operate within the republic so you want some help finding them in uncontrolled, wild or hutt space, what is the name of the ship?"

"Sorry classified." Azoth said as Atin got a confused look on his face "I can't give you the name of the ship because they won't be going into any ports they will stick to plants with the low if no populations at all so as you said the wild space. However this is who I'm looking for." Azoth said holding up a small holo projector and an image of marines and helljumpers appears then a few images of naval personal. "If you see them do not engage tell them you are friends of the Night Angel, then contact me." he says as holds up the communicator he had just given him.

"Right well if we run into them I'll give you a call." Atin said as one of his man called out. "Sir we have a republic fleet entering the system." At this Azoth threw on his helmet and got on the radio.

" _Master Yugan come in Night Angel come in. This is Master Kenobi is anybody reading me, any Republic forces please respond"_ came Kenobi's voice over the radio.

"Yes Kenobi this is Night Angel I read you loud and clear, the enemy base here has been eliminated and we would very much like to return ship side." Azoth replied

" _Very well we will send a drop ship to come pick you up."_ Kenobi replied

"Negative this area is to rocky and too much tree cover I will give you a location of a clearing where you can pick us up at." Azoth replied

" _Very well we will see you shortly."_ Kenobi said as the transmission cut out.

"Well hopefully I'll be hearing from you about my people." Azoth said turning to Atin.

"We will keep our eyes and ears open for anything." Atin replied as Azoth headed out to medical tent and had Fordo help him carry the litter that had Kira on it out to the clearing at the edge of the forest they were hiding in.

Azoth looked up and sees three dropships coming in he walks out with Kira on the litter as Fordo holding the other side and HK holding security then sends up a flare and the dropships veer over to them and land. The side doors open and squad of clone troopers jump out of each and Obi-wan and Anakin step off the center drop ship.

"What is the situation Night Angle?" Obi-wan asked

"Just need pick up." Azoth replied

"But we got a report there was a weapon here that destroyed a capital ship in one shot." Anakin replied

"There was I destroyed it and the facility it was housed in." Azoth explained

"That must have been the massive crater we saw when coming in." Obi-wan replied rubbing his chin

"I can give you a full debrief on ship right now she needs medical attention I did best I could with equipment I stole from their labs but she needs a real doctor." Azoth said trying to cover for how well she was doing with only field level care.

"Right," Obi-wan said and turned to the drop ship "Load up!"

Everyone loaded back up and they took off to the ship where Kira was brought to the medical wing on her flagship and Azoth and Fordo went with Obi-wan and Anakin.

"So what happened." Obi-wan asked

"I'll write up a full report when I return to our ships, but cliff notes we got shot down hid in a cave patched up Kira best I could put HK on security, snuck into their facility saved this guy" Azoth explained pointing at Fordo "And set some det packs on the weapons power source and got the hell out of there."

"What was the power source if it could have made that much of an explosion?" Anakin asked to Obi-wan.

"It was a Kyber Crystal sir." Fordo answered

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan asked

"It was a massive one sir." Fordo replied

"Yes a large crystal, I'm sorry but what is a Kyber crystal?" Azoth asked

"It is a powerful crystal we use in our lightsabers but to use it the way they were is unheard of." Obi-wan said "We must inform the council about this."

"Well I'll beheading over to my fleet and my report will be sent to you as soon as I can get it out." Azoth replied

"Your orders are to return to Coruscant for a debriefing of this mission and bring Master Kira to the hospital in the jedi temple." Obi wan said

"Yes sir, and as for Fordo I would like him transferred from where ever he was to my unit." Azoth said

"Very well I will get him transferred." Obi-wan said

"Thank you sir." Azoth replied with a nod and turned to leave followed by Fordo.

"Sir why did you have me transferred with out that chip I…" Fordo began

"I don't care about that chip from what I saw out there you don't need it to do your job and you do it well, if they knew about it they may take you way and you are of more value on the front." Azoth explained as they walked into the hanger bay.

"Yes sir." Fordo said as he followed him onto a drop ship and they went to their flagship.

Once on the ship Azoth walked up to the medical wing and walked up to Kira who was laying in a hospital bed.

"How is the patient doing today." Azoth asked in a teasing voice as he took off his helmet.

"Actually, a lot better now the pain killers have kicked in." Kira said

"I'm sure," Azoth chuckled "We have new orders to head back to Coruscant get you to their hospital and I need to give them a report."

"You going to tell them about the mandalorians?" Kira asked

"No they are more interested in the weapon I found." Azoth replied

"Yeah I heard you talking about a kyber crystal, but I was so messed up down there I can't really remember." Kira said

"Yeah but it will be in the report, you should rest." Azoth said as he got up to leave.

"Wait." Kira said grabbing his arm making him turn around "Tell me more about you, we have a decent amount of time before we get to Coruscant, I want to hear what happened after you left the academy you said you ran into that girl two other times after that."

"It was shortly after I became an ODST." Azoth replied

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

It had been three years since Kylar ran away from the academy and enlisted. The comandante tried to argue to have him put back in the academy but Kylar was legally a ward of the state and could enlist if he so chose. After his first combat tour he was promoted to corporal and applied to the ODST's he was made a team leader of a five man recon team. He was now in a battle ship high above the planet that held the academy, waiting on orders, the rest of the company had been sent down to assist with evacuation, his team was waiting to be launched to areas that went dark.

"Damn't man I hate just sitting and waiting" Leprechaun moaned as they sat in the pod bay

"Yeah same you know I would rather be down there fighting those split chin bastards." Azoth replied "But we are recon we have to wait till something needs to be checked out."

"Yeah they only put us on recon to get rid of us." Leprechaun replied "Highest casualty rate and they don't have to take us on main drops."

"Yeah but we are proving they can't get rid of that easily." Azoth shot back "We have been on five drops with no casualties to our team and completed all our missions, we are the night angels we are immortal."

"Brother, I love ya man but where did you get that call sign from?" Leprachaun asked

"From the helljumper that saved me when I was kid." Azoth said

"Yeah sure you met the legendry Major Thorne as a kid. He hasn't been seen since Arcadia fell." Leprachaun shot back.

" _Night Angel team leader report to the bridge."_ A voice came over the PA system.

"Well looks like this is it guys." Azoth said as he stood up and headed out to the bridge.

As he was walking up to the bridge he thought to himself 'Why am I being called up to the bridge normally they just brief us on the way down.' After his thought ended he was at the door to the bridge, and he entered.

"Corporal Azoth reporting as ordered." He announced as the captain stepped away from the holographic tactical map.

"Yes Corporal come with me." the captain said as he walked to the captains quarters. Once the doors were closed the captain spoke. "Alright I need your team to head planet side to the Muramasa military academy." At hearing the name Azoth physically tensed. "You alright corporal?"

"Yes sir, I was a cadet there before I enlisted." Azoth said "Just… bad memories sir."

"What, flunked out?" the captain asked

"No top of the class but got into a fight with another arrogant prick of a cadet, and realized it wasn't where I belonged." Azoth explained

"Well that explains why your team works so well." The captain said as a few things started to make sense to him. "But I don't care about the past right now, it's my daughter she is a cadet down there and it has gone dark."

"And you want my team to look for her." Azoth said finishing the captains thoughts.

"Yes it went dark over two hours ago, I can send you down to investigate but…" the captain began

"But if you tell my team to look for your daughter it may look like you are using UNSC assets for personal use." Azoth finished

"Yes you see my predicament, I love my daughter." The captain said as he handed a picture of a girl maybe a year younger than him with short red hair and freckles smiling in a cadet uniform. "Her name is Iris, you know the layout of the academy please find her or at least tell me her fate, so I may have some closure."

"I can't promise anything sir, but my team will do our best to find out what happened to her" Azoth said as he walked out of the captains' quarters and headed to the pod bay.

"So we got a mission?" Leprechaun asked as he walked into the pod bay

"Yeah we have to recon the Muramasa academy." Azoth replied

"Alright finally, we can get into the action." Leprechaun said

"There is more isn't there?" Kage asked as he got up and grabbed his sniper rifle. "Or else the Captain would have just briefed us on the way down."

"Yes he wants us to look for his daughter" Azoth said pulling out the picture he had been given showing it to them. "And he doesn't want it to seem like he is using military assets for personal use by sending us is why he called me up there."

"Whatever as long as I can kill me some covies." Leprechaun said as he put on his helmet and got into his pod.

"Alright get to your pods." Azoth called out as everyone began to move out "One last thing please only call by my call sign down there I used to be a cadet down there before I enlisted and I don't want anybody to know who I am."

"Oh what break a bitches heart and bailed?" Leprechaun laughed

'Other way around.' Azoth sighed to himself "Alright, abandon all hope." He called out as he stepped into his pod.

"Ye who enter here." The team called back

"For here must all distrust be left." Azoth called out

"All cowardice be dead." The team replied

"For we shall fall from the heavens." Azoth said

"And deliver hell upon the land." The team responded

"Now let us make our way to the doleful city, for we are already dead." Azoth ended their prayer as their pods released and they headed toward the planet.

As they approached the academy they saw the obstacle course below them. "Kage shift to the north there is a hill overlooking the academy good for over watch, everyone else keep it tight and follow me in." Azoth called over the radio as Kages pod veered off to the north, and their pods hit in the middle of the obstacle course. As soon as they landed they came under fire as their pods opened. Azoth quickly moved from his pod as a needle from a needler hit his seat and he got behind the climbing wall and swung around the wall returning fire hitting a grunt in the head with his suppressed SMG and Comrade opens up with his SAW killing the rest of the grunts who were focused on him. The team met up at the closest building where the grunts had fired from.

"Alright this was only a small sweeper team if there are more around they more than likely already know we are here." Azoth replied

"Yeah so keep your head on a swivel for any more of those bastards, hopefully they are arrogant and think they can take us on their own and won't call in for reinforcements." Azoth said as the team nodded "Alright we will start in the barracks and work our way across to the armory." He said as they headed toward the barracks.

They made a swipe through the barracks only to find dead bodies. They then moved on to the instructor quarters and the commandant's office. As they approached the office they found the door was barricaded and as Azoth moved around the barricade to check the office a burst from an assault rifle nearly took of his head.

"CEASE FIRE!" Azoth commanded

"What? Who is that?" came a male voice

"ODST's." Azoth called out.

"Oh thank god." The voice said as Azoth's team entered, and they found four cadets and one person in an instructor's uniform in the room only one of the cadets had a rifle and was familiar to him. Azoth took another scan of the area and saw the four cadets walking up to them from behind cover while the instructor was in the corner holding his legs in shock, and then he saw the blonde and his heart sank but also relief as he saw her. "report." He demanded

"Cadet Benson sir, covies hit us just before lights out." Benson replied "I was getting some last-minute practice at the rifle range when they hit, that is why I have a rifle. But I only have half a mag left. We had no chance the MPs did what they could, but they were no match for the covies. I had been side stepping them all night and found these guys hold up in here and decided to stay and see if I could get a signal out." He said pointing at a radio. "But the damn thing is busted or something."

"And him?" Azoth asked pointing at the instructor.

"Just a coward who went straight from the academy to instructor's aid to avoid the front." Benson said with venom as Azoth walked over to him and shook his shoulder and took every ounce of self-control he had not to shoot the man, it was Derek.

"Alright we are here to get you out, but we are also looking for someone." Azoth said holding up a picture "Cadet Iris Da'loon."

"Present" came a small weak voice as he looked over and saw the girl step up further into the light and he got a better look at her "Why are you looking for me?"

"Your father sent us down to look for survivors and asked us to keep an eye out for you." Azoth replied as the girls eyes lit up.

"My father is here?" Iris asked excitedly

"Yes he is in orbit right now and we need to look for any other survivors and get to the armory and re-arm." Azoth said.

"Alright let's get moving." Benson says as Azoth slaps Derek out of his stupor and picks him up and drags him over to Benson.

"You are in charge of him." Azoth said and Benson was about to protest "That is an order cadet."

"Yes sir." Benson said in an agitated tone as he put Derek behind him and began to lead the way. As they walked out of the office they cleared out more of the academy and only found dead bodies.

" _Night Angel we have a phantom inbound it is landing in the court yard._ " Kage reported over the radio

"Roger tango." Azoth replied "Alright we have covies in bound look sharp, the armory is just across the court they just landed in." he said as his team checks their weapons "Kage see if you can take out any of them remember threat priority."

"Alright cadets you stay behind cover me and my team will deal with them." Azoth said as his team moved to vantage points around the covies. "Alright wait to fire till we find the elite commander." He said as the saw a squad of grunts and a pair of jackals. "Come on where are you, you split chin bastard." Just then he heard the crackle of an energy sword coming to life and he jumped out of the way as it cut through the pillar he was standing behind, and the elite let out a battle cry as the grunts and jackals opened fire on the team.

Azoth rolled out into the courtyard as the elite chased him and it's head exploded. "Nice shot Kage." He called over his mike then swung back around and began to engage the remaining grunts that hadn't been killed by his team. Once the last one was dead the team converged on him.

"Anyone hit?" Azoth asked

"All good brother." Leprechaun reports

"Good let's move I'm sure they have radioed in that we are here and will be sending reinforcements." Azoth said

" _Speaking of, we have two bogies in bound they must have called in before we took them out. ETA five mikes"_ Kage called over the radio.

"Roger." Azoth replied over the radio "Alright let's move!" Azoth yelled out as he began to run to the armory followed by his team and cadets. They quickly reached the armory where Leprachaun blew open the door with some C4 before Azoth could even give the order.

"Alright grab ammo, weapons, and armor if there is any but focus on things that go boom. That is priority." Azoth called out as the cadets ran in and began to grab rifles and magazines and what little armor there was in there.

"Hey Night Angel can I take this?" Leprechaun asked lifting up a rocket launcher.

"It got ammo?" Azoth asked and the answer was just Leprechaun patting a stack of rockets. "Fine have some of the cadets carry extra ammo for you, we may need that if we want to get out of here in one piece."

"You got it boss, did I ever say how much I love you." Leprechaun replied

"No and please don't." Azoth shot back

"I was talking to the SPNKR." Leprechaun shot back "Hey you two grab these rockets." He yelled at Iris and the fourth cadet that had 'Nelson' written on his name tape.

"Yes sir." They both said as they grabbed what they could and threw them on their backs

"We all set?" Azoth asked looking around seeing everyone had a weapon but Derek.

"Sir he won't take a weapon." Benson replied

"Then don't give him one he would be a liability rather than an asset if we gave him one." Azoth said as Derek just kept his head down still in shock from the whole thing. They began to move out of the armory and saw the phantoms pass over the academy and drop off the reinforcements two building over.

"Captain Da'loon, this is Night Angel." Azoth called over the radio.

" _This is Da'loon good to hear from you Night Angel report_." Da'loon came over the radio he was trying to keep calm but Azoth could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Yes sir we investigated the academy and found five survivors instructor Jackson, cadets Benson, Nelson, Linden, and Da'loon. We have incoming phantoms and need evac time now."

" _Roger that there is a clearing to the south of the academy can you make it there I have rerouted some pelicans to evac you ETA ten mikes"_ Da'loon responded the relief in his voice very evident.

"Roger that." Azoth said as he looked back at his team and cadets "Evac is in ten in the southern training field."

"Ten minutes we won't last two." Derek protested and began to panic as he grabbed a rifle "We should hold here and wait for reinforcements. I'm an officer you need to listen to me." at this Azoth walked up to him grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall causing him to drop the rifle.

"We are the reinforcements." Azoth spat "We are a recon and search team we get in and get out and if we aren't at that evac zone in ten then they leave without us. Best case scenario after that we link up with another unit and get off with them. But I promise you there won't be this many of us that get to them and I swear you will never make it off this planet, if you make us miss this bird. As for you being an officer no one here respects you enough to follow any order you give, and you try to pull that shit with anyone on my team they will shoot you." At this Derek slumped in defeat.

"Benson if he so much as looks at another weapon shoot him." Azoth said to the cadet who only nodded in response. "Alright let's move." He calls out to the rest of the team and they all head out they make their way through the buildings towards the training field. They come around a corner and see the field, but it isn't empty there is a an AA wraith sitting in it with a squad of grunts and a pair of elites.

"The fuck did that come from." Azoth curses "Kage why is there an AA wraith sitting on my LZ?"

" _Fuck they must have dropped it off after I picked up from over watch."_ Kage replies over the radio

"Damn't we have to take that thing out, or else it will tear our evac birds to shreds." Azoth said.

"We should be fine we have that rocket launcher, right?" Chelsea asks

"No it would take multiple hits from the front to take it down we need to have it show us it's ass." Azoth said looking around there was a building to the left and a small hill to the right. "Alright Comrade you and I will go to the right and cover behind that hill Leprechaun you will take that SPNKR over to that building and pound him right in the ass."

"Alright I love it when you talk dirty." Leprechaun chuckled as did the rest of the team, but the cadets didn't

"How can you make jokes at a moment like this?" Chelsea asked in a worried tone

"Simple we are ODST's and this is just a normal day for us and if we don't have some fun we just may go insane."

"Wait you're still sane?" Leprechaun asked.

"Shut it I'm trying to ease their nerves." Azoth said in a chuckling tone "Alright let's move, Doc you are in charge of the kids."

Azoth and Comrade move around to just behind the crest of the hill "In position." He calls over the radio.

" _Same."_ Leprechaun replied back

"Alright we will draw their attention and you hit that bastard as soon as he shows you his ass." Azoth ordered.

" _Roger"_ leprechaun responded.

Azoth lets out a breath and crawls up on to the top of the hill with Comrade and open fire on grunts and elites around the Wraith killing one elite and most of the grunts with Comrades machine gun fire. The wraith slowly turned toward them as Azoth radio crackled.

" _Night Angel this is recovery team we are on approach to the LZ."_ The pelican pilot called out.

"Damn't break off we have an AA wraith on the LZ hold off till we clear it!" Azoth shouted into the radio, as the wraith began to fire into the air toward the pelicans. "Damn't Leprechaun take the shot!" as he gave the order two rockets fired from Leprechauns position impacting the exposed back of the wraith and the resulting explosion killed the remaining covenant.

Azoth and his team moved up and swept the area for any more hostiles to be sure they were all dead "Recovery team we are clear hope that bastard didn't clip you." Azoth said as the pelican came down and landed, and his team and survivors mounted up.

"Just a little singed but nothing we haven't survived before." The pilot called from the cockpit, as she lifted off and headed back to the ship.

Once on the ship the captain was standing in the hanger bay waiting for them as they got off.

"Daddy" Iris squealed as she ran off the pelican and jumped into his arms hugging him

"Thank god you're ok baby." Da'loon said in relief as he hugged her then looked at Azoth "Good job trooper I am in your debt." He said as professional as possible

"Not a problem sir it is what we are on ship to do." Azoth replied relieved the captain didn't use his name.

"Yes well get prepped for another jump they may be needing your help down there." Da'loon ordered as Azoth nodded and Da'loon turned to the cadets "alright follow me and we will find you all a place to recover after this whole ordeal." He said as he began to walk away followed by the cadets but one.

Once the rest of the cadets were out of ear shot "Azoth that is you isn't it." Benson said getting Azoth to freeze where he was with his back to Benson. "Only one person I know that uses Night Angel well for anything." He chuckled

"What do you want cadet?" Azoth said coldly.

"Why didn't you let us know who you were when you found us?" Benson asked only to get silence from the trooper. "It is because of here isn't it?" still silence "You know you shouldn't hav…" he began but was cut off.

"That was not where I belonged" Azoth shot back "It isn't who I am and the cadet you knew is long gone so forget about him already." He said as he walked off with his team.

* * *

( **END FLASHBACK)**

"After that I don't know what happened to the rest of them but Chelsea was stationed on the ship that brought me here and I met with her just before we went into cryo." Azoth said with a look of emptiness in his eyes as he finished his story.

"You still have feelings for her?" Kira asked

"No, we were near inseparable back when we were kids but now we are two completely different people and I hold none of the feeling I had for her anymore." Azoth said as he stood up from the chair next to her hospital bed. "I'll let you rest up and wake you when we reach Coruscant." He said as he walked to the door.

"Thank you for telling me about your past." Kira said "I know it must have been hard."

"The past is just that the past, nothing we can do to change it." Azoth sighed

"But it shapes and defines us in the present and it has really helped me understand you better." Kira said "But it still seems you are holding something back, that explains your darker self." At this Azoth visibly stiffens.

"That is a story that is truly better left in the past." Azoth says as he walks out of the room

 **END CHAPTER 11**

 **A/N** alright finally done with this ark. Like I said before I wanted to give a bit more back story into Azoth and everything I am hoping to wrap up this fic within the next few chapters. As always please review I want to know what you thought of his back story.


End file.
